The Alpha and the Omega: Issei Hyoudo
by Ichigo Oga
Summary: What exactly is Issei Hyoudo? A human? A devil? A god? A dragon? No, he's all four of them. He is a Superhuman. He is a Super Devil. He is a Shinto God. And he is a Dragon God. He is also the Red Dragon Emperor. And Ddraig and Albion are his great-grandparents! The Supernatural World is in for a ride of their lifetime while the Shinto will laugh like loons. OP ISSEI!
1. I Go To School!

**Author's Note:**** This story has elements from 'Shinmai Maou' and 'Bleach'. Leave immediately if you don't wish to read it but don't insult the story. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**[Ddraig]**

**[BOOST!]**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Go To School!**

* * *

Issei Hyoudo is not a normal human. No. He is far from it. He is a freak of nature. He is a hybrid of four races. Yes four. Human, Devil, God and _Dragon_.

His father Jin Hyoudo, until the birth of Issei was the only surviving human from the 'Hero Clan' that died in a war several decades ago against _Devils_.

'Hero Clan' was a clan that consists of _Superhumans_ trained to battle Devils or anything that might bring harm to humanity. Jin was their Ace with the rank of 'SS-Class Hero'. The clan was blessed with 'Magic Resistance' by Shinto Gods: Amaterasu-omikami, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto and Susanoo-no-Mikotoo. In other words, the Shinto Trinity. About 50 years ago from the current timeline, Devils from Old Satan Faction attacked the 'Hero Clan' as the clan had been a hindrance to them for a long time. Every single heroes were slain except one: Jin Hyoudo.

Jin was the only survivor. No, rather he wasn't given the chance to save his clan, his family. The reason? His opponent: Sapphire Marbas, a _Legendary _Ultimate Class Devil on par with the original Lucifer, took their battle to a separate place far away from the battlefield. There, the two of them fought with their all. Jin transformed into a red western dragon of a length of overall 20 meters, while Sapphire removed her limiters to continue their decisive battle. Unknown to the duo, several deities serving the Shinto Trinity emerged and killed all the devils before burying the dead bodies of the heroes.

Now the question is, 'How did Jin transform into a Dragon when he is a human?' Simple. He is half-dragon and half-human. Another interesting fact is that, the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion both are his grandfathers. His mother was Albion's daughter (who, surprisingly was ¾ human and ¼ dragon), while his father was Ddraig's son. His parents unlike theirs had always believed in peace and thus had fallen for each other. Once the news of Ddraig and Albion being sealed into Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, well, needless to say, they face-palmed and laughed at the sheer stupidity of their parents. Anyway, Jin Hyoudo is the descendent of the Heavenly Dragons and so is his son Issei Hyoudo.

Returning to the battle… the fight between Jin and Sapphire was interrupted by a minor god from Shinto named Rufissi and thus had become a 'Triple Threat'. The clash of the three of their powers caused a dimensional space (not Dimensional Gap mind you) to unravel and suck them in. While trapped in an unknown dimension the three of them soon grew fond of each other. The ancient evil dragon Ignis (who coincidentally was his uncle) appeared and the three of them together defeated it causing a dimensional space to unravel yet again providing a way home. 20 evil dragons soon appeared and Jin threw Sapphire and Rufissi into the barrier to send them back to the human world. Jin was then stuck in the dimensional space fighting against the 20 evil dragons. While he was trapped fighting in the dimensional space, Jin drank the defeated Ignis's blood and used the power he gained to defeat the 20 evil dragons.

Eventually Sapphire and Rufissi made it back to Jin. The three of them then had sex, and Sapphire got pregnant with Issei. Issei was then transferred to the womb of Rufissi, in order to give birth to and raise Issei in Takamagahara. Rufissi's decision to transfer Issei from Sapphire's womb to her's brought chaos among the Gods of Shinto Faction. Amaterasu managed to calm down the entire faction and gave her the permission on the condition that she would raise Issei in the human world for the first five years, then bring him to Takamagahara for training to be the 'Shinto Hero'. Rufissi reluctantly agreed since it was better than the death of both her and Issei. She then returned to the human world and told the news to both of them. They were happy, but Sapphire knew she would be searched for by the Old Satan Faction and if they found out about Issei, then he would be killed. So she went into hiding. She self-exiled herself to the depths of the Underworld in a place that was only known to Jin, Rufissi and Sapphire.

Thus Issei Hyoudo is a freak of nature.

Rufissi as agreed, moved back to Takamagahara with both Jin and Issei after the latter's fifth birthday. Seeing Issei, the entire Shinto faction couldn't help but fawn over him. While he was a bit sad leaving behind his only friend back in the human world, he was soon back to a happy kid from receiving the endless amount of love and affection from the gods. When he was told of his heritage as a human/devil/god/dragon hybrid at the tender age of six, he was scared at first but was soon determined to become strong and control his powers when 'Ama-nee-chan' or 'Amaterasu-omikami' told him that she and her brothers would help him control his powers and train him to be the 'Shinto Hero' just like his father.

He spent the first three years learning how to use and control his powers as a 'God' even if he was going to be a minor one. He gave everyone quite the scare when he literally _punched _a hole through fabric of space itself opening the infamous 'Dimensional Gap'. Thus he was concluded to have powers related to 'Space Manipulation'. They were shocked again when he literally stopped time. He then tried slowing down time and fastening it. They worked! The Shinto Trinity were in cloud nine knowing that Issei wouldn't be a minor god but a major one, making the Shinto Trinity into Shinto Quartet. Thus he was given the title: Shinto God of Space-Time. His parents on the other hand felt old and worried. Old because of the bullshit that happened and worried for their son having more duties and responsibilities.

There was a change though. His left eye's iris had turned into a golden inorganic clock face while his right eye remained normal. He found it cool and still does.

They were quite fortunate that Issei was a quick learner, absorbing everything like a sponge. Thus he learnt everything taught to him and managed to control his powers of a God in three years.

The next three years were spent learning his powers of a dragon. His father cried and wanted to kill himself when he learnt that his son had the Longinus: Boosted Gear. The Sacred Gear that contained Issei's great-grandfather's soul; the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. Ddraig himself had his brain short circuited when Issei told him that Ddraig was his great-grandfather. Ddraig was overjoyed and whenever Issei came to him, he would always grin widely and tell him of his adventures all the while training (read: torture) him. By the end of the three years, Issei had unlocked Balance Breaker and evolved it a few times. He could also transform into a hybrid of human and dragon. He also inherited his father's iconic 'Banishing Shift', an energy attack that can send anything physical or magical to _Zero Dimension_. In other words, he can erase anything from existence.

At the end of his Dragon training, he was introduced to his other mother Sapphire. The first two months were spent bonding with each other and then the next three years were spent learning Gravity magic from her, which he held a great affinity for as well. At the end of his nine years of training, he was given blessings from the Shinto Trinity, thus receiving portions of their powers. His affinity for fire, water and gravity had strengthened and he had several other abilities as a bonus. Then he spent another year training at the Royal Realm. That is where he received his own Holy Sword from.

The Royal Realm is where the Soul King lives. The Soul King is the ruler of the Japanese Afterlife employed by Amaterasu. The guards protecting him are called 'Squad Zero' or 'The Royal Guard'. There Issei was given his personal Holy Sword, forged using the Asauchi by Oetsu Nimaiya, who is known among the Shinto Gods as 'God of the Sword'.

Issei's Holy Sword is like a Shinigami's zanpakuto thanks to its origin being that of an Asauchi; except that he did not have a zanpakuto spirit. He does have Shikai and Bankai though; but speaking in 'Zanpakuto' terms, his 'Shikai' is a constant release type 'Kido' based zanpakuto. His Holy Sword goes by the name of "Yamato" or "Great Harmony" as his soul is equally distributed into four parts: Human, Devil, God and Dragon.

Unsurprisingly, Yamato's ability is the same as his. Yamato is a Space-Time zanpakuto and as such is able to cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself and stop time. The only things capable of stopping Yamato's strikes are objects powered by demonic/divine power equal to Issei's own or greater.

His Bankai however had caused Oetsu Nimaiya to freak out as Bankai does _not_ have two forms. Both of them having different names and representing different powers respectively. One was the full unleashing of his Devil Powers and the other was the full unleashing of his God Powers.

Issei had managed to learn and copy all the Kido spells, offensive and defensive and had managed to copy 'Flash Step'. He learnt the combat styles of Shinigami which are: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido.

Once his training was done in the Royal Realm, he returned back to Takamagahara and was welcomed by his family, which extended to the Shinto Trinity. He then spent another year learning and mastering the additional abilities he gained from the Shinto Trinity all the refining his own set of powers.

At the age of 17, Issei Hyoudo was officially made 'The God of Space-Time'. He also can transform into a full dragon and ended up pissing his father off when he turned into a dragon that was twice larger than Jin's own (who was a Heavenly Dragon class dragon) and several times stronger as well. Ddraig told everyone that without his powers, Issei is close to Ophis thus making him the third strongest being in existence surpassing the entire Shinto Faction. And adding Ddraig's power would make him as strong as Great Red but not stronger than him, which Issei was fine with as he wants to protect, not dominate (he said that glaring at Ddraig in the Boosted Gear).

Since the time for Issei's debut hasn't come yet, he was told to enjoy his life living as a human. He had to place four seals on him to make sure the Devils residing in Kuoh not notice his power and also to make sure the humans don't die from the sheer density of his aura.

Thus Issei Hyoudo is not a normal human.

* * *

Issei stared at the ceiling as he lied in the futon thinking back on his life thus far. His training was done, he was officially made a God of the Shinto Faction and given the title of 'Shinto Hero' despite not doing any heroic activities.

"_True, you haven't done anything heroic, but that isn't to say you won't do anything in the future. For now, just introduce yourself as a New God if any supernatural beings ask who and what you are." _

That's what Amaterasu-sama said to him when he asked the reason for giving him the title of a hero.

Issei sighed and shuffled, slightly disturbing one of his children. His children consisted of a Siberian tiger: Shaela, his first 'daughter', who is seven years old and the first of his family and is the mother to three cubs; two male and one female, each 2 years old, named respectively: Dreyar, Gorge and Saephy. These three are his grandkids.

The second addition to his family was a male Bengal Tiger: Miller, his first son and the father of his aforementioned grandkids. Miller is six years old.

The third addition to his family was a Maine Coon Cat: Shella, his second daughter, who is four years old.

The fourth addition to his family was a three year old male Red Fox: Shiki, his second son.

The fifth addition was two year old female Hudson Bay Wolf: Kurumi, his third daughter.

Simply put, he has five boys and girls as kids with the addition of two boys and a girl as grandkids. He raised all of them since they were born and as such sees them as his own children. Shaela is the one he slightly disturbed.

"…rawr…? {…what's wrong…?}" Shaela sleepily mumbles looking at him in concern.

"Ssh! Nothing's wrong,I'm just thinking. It's okay. Sleep tight." Issei gently says petting Shaela on her head. Shaela quietly stares at him for a few seconds before going back to sleep.

Despite having a husband and kids of her own, Shaela has always been the one to sleep with him. The others have their own rooms and thus slept there. That isn't to say that he has a rocky relation with them; no, Shaela is just overprotective of him despite knowing that he is way stronger than her. He concluded it as her motherly instincts, but who is he to deny his daughter's love? Besides, she knows him best among the others as well.

Issei gently draped his arm over her and snuggled into her side, with Shaela instinctively doing the same, and fell asleep.

_I'm so lucky to have them all by my side._

Anyone who would dare harm them would be killed no questions asked.

* * *

Two days later on an early Monday morning, Issei stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie as his children watched him. His medium length brown hair was tied into a small braid at the back of his head.

"Okay, I know all of you are well mannered but I'm saying this again, be good boys and girls and don't leave the house. I don't want my human neighbors to freak out seeing you guys. Got it?"

"Yip!/Rawr!/Bark!/Nya! {Yessir!}" were the replies along with army salutes he received from his children. He had developed a spell that allowed him and the animals to understand each other, so they can converse with each other freely like true family.

"Good. There's an illusion spell set up around the perimeter of the house, so feel free to walk around the garden. And DO NOT eat the koi fish, otherwise you won't be having dinner tonight. ALL of you. Got it?"

"…yip…/…raw…r/…bark…/…meow… {…yes... sir…}" were the sad replies he received.

Issei frowned. "Good." He doesn't like his children to be sad, but he doesn't want them to do several things that he doesn't prefer. "Well, how do I look?" He asked turning around. His family stared at him for a few seconds before replying in positive except Shaela.

"Rawr, rawr, grrr, rawr! {Get rid of the eyepatch you look stupid!}"

"You don't want me to wear the eyepatch?" He asked. The others stayed silent for a second for nodding with Shaela. "But how will I hide the clock?" Shaela raised a paw and he crouched before her.

Shaela gently tugged on his hair and covered his left eye, that held the golden inorganic clock, with it. "Rawr! {There!}" She happily roared.

Issei looked back in the mirror and smiled. "Oh hey! I do look better like this! Thanks a lot! Come here all of you!" He opened his arms and hugged everyone before patting them on the head. "Well, time to go! See you guys later!" Issei got happy cheers and waves in return as he shut the main shoji doors and left his house (which is a giant traditional Japanese mansion btw).

Issei will be starting as second year transfer student at Kuoh Academy. If he is right, he'll be attending from the third week of the first semester of the school year.

_Here's to hoping I have a peaceful high school life._

**[Yeah right. As if anything has gone right for you.]** Ddraig snorted in his mind.

_Good morning to you too old man._

**[I'm not old!] **Ddraig snapped back at him. Ddraig, as sad and funny as it sounds, has always been sensitive about his age.

_Right. You're ancient._

**[Why you little…!]**

"Oh! There it is!" Issei said as he reached the gates of the school.

**[Don't ignore me!]**

"…" Issei didn't say anything, instead opting to walk past through the gates in the building towards to office. He tuned out the grumblings of Ddraig and instead approached a student.

"Excuse me miss, but where is the office? I need to finalize my transfer." He asked a girl. She appeared to be quite tall with long black hair that reached the back of her knees. She turned around and he caught a glimpse of heterochromic eyes under square semi-rimmed glasses. His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. _A devil eh?_

**[Told you.]**

_Shut it old timer._

**[Why you-!] **he tuned out the rest of Ddraig's ramblings as the devil spoke.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student I presume?" She asked.

"Yes that's me, Issei Hyoudo. Would you mind leading me there?"

"Sure. I'm Tsubaki Shinra, a third year and the Student Council Vice-President." She said as she made a 'follow me' gesture.

"Thanks!" He received a nod as he followed her towards the office. Eventually the two of them stood in front of the doors to the Student Council room. "Eh?"

"Please hand over the papers. You'll be informed about your class and given your schedule here." She said knocking on the doors.

"Come in!" A muffled voice came in from the room.

Issei pulled out his papers and handed to the vice-prez as she entered the room and waited outside.

"Please come in Issei Hyuodo." A strict voice called out to him and he diligently entered the room standing before the table of the Student Council President. Sitting behind the table was a petite girl with bob haircut and violet eyes under square rimmed glasses. _Another devil!_

**[This room reeks of Devil.]**

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious! _

**[Hush you.]**

"Hyoudo-san, I am Souna Shitori, the Student Council President. You'll be attending Class 2-C and here is your schedule." The petite president said handing over the class schedule to him. "Please come to us if you need any kind of assistance."

Issei bowed and received the papers. "Thank you. I'd like someone to lead me there."

"Very well. Tsubaki." She nodded at said person and received one back.

Tsubaki tapped on the mic and spoke, "Will Yuuto Kiba of Class 2-C please come to the Student Council Room?"

"Your escort will be here in a moment's notice." Souna said. "Please take a seat until then."

"Thank you." Issei slightly bowed and sat on the chair checking out his schedule.

Two minutes later, a knock was heard from the door followed by a muffled voice. "I'm here, kaichou."

"Come in." Souna said and the doors opened to reveal a blonde bishounen. "This is the transfer student. He'll be attending your class. Please escort him to your classroom." Souna said waving her hand at Issei.

"Very well." Kiba nodded and looked at Issei with a smile.

_There's the infamous lady killer smile!_

**[Is he gay?]**

_What the hell Ddraig?!_

**[Why is he flashing that smile at you then?]**

_Wow you can say things that make sense!_

**[Shut up.]**

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. A pleasure to meet you Hyoudo-kun." He extended his hand to Issei.

Issei stood up and shook hands with Yuuto. "A pleasure to meet you as well Kiba-kun." He then turned back at Souna and bowed again. "Thank you for your help kaichou, fuku-kaichou."

Souna nodded. "It's no problem Hyoudo-san."

Without any more words, Issei left with Yuuto leaving the Student Council room and headed towards his class.

* * *

"Tsubaki." Sona called out as she watched the doors close.

"Yes?"

"Did you see that?"

"Yes."

_Interesting…_

"Could he be…?"

Tsubaki asked tentatively.

"Hmm… not now but… let's mark him as ours shall we?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Sona paused and looked at Tsubaki with narrowed and surprised eyes. "Don't tell me you're crushing on him."

* * *

"Well Hyoudo-kun, we're here. Wait for the teacher to call you okay?" Yuuto said opening the door to Class 2-C.

"Alright." Issei replied and weirdly scrunched up his face as the whole class squealed.

"_Kyaa! Kiba-kun is back!"_

"_He's looking as dashing as ever!"_

"_Marry me!"_

"_Have my babies!"_

Issei recoiled hearing the last one.

_What the-_

**[-flying fuck?!]**

"_Alright class! Calm down! We're having a transfer student in our class!"_ The teacher said calming the class down.

The door slid open and a female teacher with bob haircut and brown looked at him. "Ah! Come in! Come in!" she then noticed his face and said, "So you heard huh?" She then deadpanned, "Expect more."

_Ahh… there goes my peaceful high school life…_

**[I'm gonna be scarred for life won't I?]**

Issei calmed down and entered the class… only for the squealing to start again.

"KYAA! ANOTHER PRETTY BOY!"

"YES! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

_I'm the only boy other than Kiba?! _

**[Yup! You're on your own partner!] **Ddraig said returning to the depths of Issei's soul exiting his mind.

_Traitor!_

"SILENT!" The teacher roared shutting the entire class up. She rubbed her temples and said, "Please introduce yourself."

Putting on a stoic face Issei deadpanned, "I'm Issei Hyoudo. Pleased to meet you." The teacher sent him pitying look and turned to the class.

"Any questions for Hyoudo-kun?"

_Please no._ Issei looked at Kiba who wore an empathetic look.

Yuuto mouthed the words: 'Please endure it. There's no option.'

_Bastard!_

"I do!"

"Go ahead." The teacher said feeling an incoming migraine coming.

"Are you single?"

"Yes." There were a few squealing girls in response.

Another raised her hand. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Issei internally raised an eyebrow. "I like to paint or train in my dojo." He noticed Kiba perk up.

"What do train with?" KIba asked raising an arm.

"Depends on my mood. Sometimes I train with a sword, sometimes I refine my hand to hand combat skills or sometimes I do target practicing with a bow and arrow."

"Woah!"

"That's so cool!"

Kiba smiled. "Then how about we spar later today at the kendo dojo today?"

_He looks… giddy, like a kid about to receive his birthday present…_

"Sure." Whispers broke out about the spar and Issei noticed someone typing in her phone.

_Great. The rumor mill is gonna run at full blast now._

Another girl raised her hand. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Greece." In a way it was true, as he sometimes accompanied Amaterasu on her friendly meetings with the Greek Goddess of Earth, Gaia. Oh, the heaven he experienced from being cuddle buddies with Gaia was something to look forward to.

"Were you born there? You look Japanese."

"I was born here. Moved to Kyoto when I was five, then went to Germany, Italy, Greece and then finally came back here."

"Ohhhhh!"

The teacher clapped her hands and said, "Okay enough questions. Hyoudo-kun, please take a seat in front of Kiba-kun."

Issei nodded as he headed towards his seat and ignored the whines from the female population of the class. He made eye contact with Kiba and received the message: 'Welcome to Hell on Earth.'

_Che!_

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat down on the shade underneath the tree beside the old school building. He opened the bento he made and dug into it, annoyed at the elementary schoolers around him. Yes, _Elementary Schoolers_. He will call them that.

_They were so annoying! Thank god I was able to sneak out before any of them noticed me. _

**[You alive partner?]**

_I wanna die._

**[What about your 'kids'?]**

_Never mind._

**[A devil is staring at you.]**

Noticing the stare, he looked at the window of the old school building and saw a crimson haired girl with blue-green eyes staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

His eyes moved to her hair. _That's one heck of a color._

**[She is likely to be a devil from the Gremory Clan. Crimson hair is one of their iconic features after all.]**

He then looked her in the eye with his uncovered right eye and waved at her. She looked a bit surprised at first and then her lips twitched upwards slightly before she turned around and left.

Issei shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Rias turned around and let an amused smile grace her features just in time for a knock to resound in the clubroom.

"Come in." The doors opened to reveal her childhood friend and rival Sona Sitri, or as is known in the school, Souna Shitori, followed by her queen Tsubaki Shinra. "What brings you here Sona?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and stood by Rias's side near the window and glanced down to see her future peerage member eating his lunch. She then looked at Rias and said, "I've placed my eyes on him Rias."

Rias now intrigued, raised an eyebrow. "What? Is he a Sacred Gear holder?"

Sona smirked. "No."

"I feel like there's a 'BUT' coming…"

"His left eye has an inorganic golden clock in it. Surely that screams abnormal to you doesn't it?" Sona took satisfaction at the gob smacked reaction Rias gave and smirked.

Rias regained her composure and frowned. "How are you sure that the clock isn't a contact lens?"

Sona straightened up and seriously told, "The 'second' hand in the clock was moving and the 'minute' and 'hour' hands were right at the time I saw him."

Rias groaned. "Great! A time controller! Geh!"

"And Tsubaki is crushing on him." Sona said redirecting the attention.

"I AM NOT!"

* * *

Issei adjusted the protective gear he wore as he exited the changing room with the bamboo sword in hand while the helmet was under his arm. He took his place on the mat across Kiba who was ready and in position.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Kiba said with a smile under the helmet. He looked at Issei and frowned. "You don't look comfortable in that. Is the size too small or big for you?"

Issei shook his head. "Nah. It's just that I've never worn these stuff during training and had always used a real sword instead of a bamboo sword."

Silence descended in the dojo once everyone digested what he said.

"_You can't be serious!"_

"_There's no way he's saying the truth!"_

"_H-Hey, h-he's lying right?"_

Issei frowned and shrugged off the protective gear. He rolled his shoulder and sighed. "There! Much better."

"Are you sure you don't need them?" Kiba asked with a frown.

Issei smirked. "Dead sure." He twirled the bamboo sword in his hand and rested it on his shoulder. "How about we raise the stakes? Let's do this freestyle with me without the guards while you wear them. How about it?" He cocked his head towards the onlookers and said, "It would also quiet them down if I defeat you right?"

Kiba smirked back and said, "Very well. Freestyle it is." He looked at the referee as Issei stood in his position and said, "Murayama-san, please start."

Murayama looked at both of them and sighed. Issei was standing lazily with his sword in one hand while Kiba stood with his left side facing Issei. He held his own sword behind him with both hands. She raised her hand, Issei slightly bent forward, and brought her hand down followed by a loud crack as Issei blasted off of his position covering the distance between him and Kiba in the blink of an eye.

Issei diagonally swung his sword from his right aiming to strike at Kiba's ribs.

Yuuto looked surprised for a moment at the speed before he successfully managed to block the strike with a grunt. His eyes widened. _He's strong! And he's using a single hand!_

Issei backed off and held his sword diagonally in front of him.

Yuuto took off going for an obvious horizontal double handed swing. Just as it was about to hit Issei, he simply blocked the strike with the handle of the sword. Upon closer look Yuuto realized that Issei had been holding the sword with only his middle and ring finger pressed against the palm. Yuuto was too surprised to block the strike to his head that nearly gave him a concussion. _What the hell?! _He barely managed to block the downward strike and even then he grunted as his knees almost gave out.

In the following ten minutes, there were only the sounds of grunts and smacks of bamboo hitting body followed by some stomps, all originating from Yuuto. Issei barely broke a sweat and Yuuto was already panting for breath.

The entire dojo was quiet as the audience watched with baited breaths to see who win. Issei and Yuuto were standing away from each other taking an unsaid break. Issei had a grin on his face while the others couldn't see what was underneath Yuuto's helmet.

_This is bad. He's still holding the sword between his middle finger, ring finger and palm. He's barely broken a sweat and yet here I am panting already. I'm damn sure he's not an ordinary human. Buchou needs to know._

"You're not bad Hyoudo-kun. You've barely broken a sweat." Yuuto complimented.

Issei smirked. _Buying time eh? No matter. _He shrugged. "When you've trained under life and death situations, this kind of spars wouldn't break a sweat."

_Then why am I in this state?! _Yuuto really wanted to retort but held himself back. "Let's finish this Hyoudo-kun. One strike to determine the victor."

"Call me Ise. You've earned it. And… a final strike eh?" Issei took a breath and held the sword with both hands, leaving a small gap between them, finally taking a proper kendo stance. His lips were set on a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "Come at me then." His voice sounded deep and low sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Yuuto took a calming breath and dashed at Issei with his sword pointing downwards going for an upwards diagonal slash. With a grunt, Yuuto used his remaining strength and slashed at Issei and the next thing he knows, he's on the ground, his left shoulder aching a lot while his sword lied beside him snapped in two. And a single word: 'Ryoudan' echoed in his ears while the visage of Issei's left eye stuck in his mind. He passed out shortly after that.

* * *

Koneko hardly expresses any kind of emotions. She's been like that ever since she had been taken in by the Gremory clan after _that_ incident. From that moment onwards, she vowed to never show any kind of emotions, scared that it would make her appear as weak. So imagine her surprise when, for the first time in several years she showed an emotion. Even if it was shock, she did show it. But that's a different matter altogether. What shocked her was the fact that a _human _defeated Yuuto, who is a _devil_.

The _human_ hardly broke a sweat and it was clear, even to her that the gap in skill level between the two of them were _huge_. When the _human_ proclaimed that he had trained without protection using a freaking real sword, just like everyone she too believed he was joking. But as the match kept on going, it was clear, the _human_ spoke the truth AND he was going to win. And win he did. Faster than they both could see, the _human_ brought down his sword and with a single strike defeated Yuuto, who not only was a _devil_ but was times faster than a human could ever be. He even broke both of their swords with that strike and… what's 'Ryoudan'?

_I must tell buchou about this._ She thought as she watched the _hum_ -no, Issei Hyoudo pick Yuuto up with ease and run away towards the infirmary. _I doubt he's a human._

* * *

When news spread out, that the transfer student Issei Hyoudo, defeated the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba without breaking a sweat, Rias didn't believe it thinking that Yuuto let Issei Hyoudo win on purpose.

But when Koneko rushed into the clubroom panting with wide eyes and panic written in her eyes, it finally hit home that rumor was _true_. Her knight had _lost_. To a _human_.

"Issei Hyoudo-senpai defeated Yuuto-senpai _single_ handedly." Those were the words that came out of her adorable rook before she left for the infirmary.

Rias exchanged a glance with Akeno and headed towards the infirmary. Within moments, the two of them reached the infirmary and opened the doors to find Issei beside an injured Yuuto.

Yuuto weakly smiled at her but… his smile looked genuine, not like the fake one he wears around everyone. "Buchou…" he called out to her and she rushed to her knight's side. Issei still wearing the kendo clothing, quietly left the room. "… I lost." Yuuto was grinning.

"How?" Rias asked and noticed the pack of ice resting on Yuuto's left shoulder where the skin was blue. _What did this to him?!_

"He overpowered me with a _single _strike. He fought the entire match with one hand, no…" he shook his head. "…no, he fought the entire match with two fingers and palm. He's strong. A LOT. I can barely move my arms now. My bones rattled every time I blocked his strikes and near the end of the match when I suggested that a single strike would decide the victor…" Yuuto shivered, "… for a moment I thought I was going to _die_." Yuuto then smiled and relaxed. "Funny thing is, I didn't even see him strike. It was too fast, even for me. All I saw was a ticking inorganic golden clock, felt pain and heard two loud snaps one after the another followed by a word. _Ryoudan_." Yuuto looked at Akeno. "Akeno-senpai, what does Ryoudan mean?"

Akeno frowned and racked her brains for a few seconds.

"It means _Bisection_."

Everyone including Koneko jumped when Issei stealthily opened the door and said the meaning. Rias saw Issei look at Yuuto and bow, "I'm sorry for using such a deadly technique against you Yuuto. I kind of gave into my instincts and battle lust. I sincerely apologize."

_A deadly technique?_

"It's fine Ise-kun. I haven't had this much fun in my entire life." Yuuto said with a soft smile.

"But-!"

"How about you apologize by training me?" Yuuto's question surprised everyone. Issei smiled widely.

"Sure!"

"Excuse me Hyoudo-kun." Rias said with a cough gaining Issei's attention. Rias saw that Issei's left eye was hidden underneath the bangs on the left side of his face.

"Yes…?"

"I'm Rias Gremory, a third year student and the President of Occult Research Club. Yuuto's president." She introduced herself. "The one behind me is Akeno Himejima, my Vice-President." She pointed at Koneko. "She is Koneko Toujou, a first year student and a member of my club. We're all pleased to meet you."

Issei smiled. "Pleased to meet you as well Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai and Toujou-kouhai!" He replied bowing to everyone.

When Issei bowed, Rias caught a glimpse of his left eye and was finally able to see the clock there. She looked at Akeno who nodded at her indirectly confirming that she too had seen the clock.

Rias decided not to approach the matter now. Issei was Sona's target, so she wouldn't pry into his matters too much.

"Do you mind if I call you Ise?" Rias asked Issei.

"Of course not! Go ahead!"

"Okay Ise-kun, can you tell us more about this… 'Ryoudan' technique of yours?"

Rias was surprised to see Issei lose his cheerful aura and gain a more serious one; and she couldn't help but conclude that his serious side was quite intimidating.

"'Ryoudan'…" Rias shivered hearing Issei's deep and low voice. "… simply put is a sure kill technique that literally _bisects _your opponent. It's the reason my master named it _Ryoudan_, which means _Bisection_. Well, that's what my master said hehe~!" Issei ended sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile.

Rias and the others released a breath they didn't know they were holding in at the sudden shift of Issei's intimidating aura back to being a cheerful, happy-go-lucky one.

Issei pulled out his phone and grimaced. "Well Yuuto-kun, I'll let you know the details about our training tomorrow." He opened the door and grinned. "I've got my kids to looks after! See you tomorrow!" With a slam of the door Issei was gone leaving a quiet room.

_Wait._ Everyone's eyes flew open wide as their brains finally registered what he said.

"He's got kids?!" Everyone except Koneko exclaimed looking at each other.

"Who's got kids?" Sona asked entering the infirmary with her peerage in tow.

Rias snapped her head in Sona's direction and walked up to her. Rias pointed a finger at Sona and said, "Ise-kun is a father!" She pulled her hair in frustration for reasons unknown and screeched.

"Wait what?!" Sona asked bewilderedly losing her composure.

"H-h-he said 'I've got my kids to look after! See you tomorrow!' He's a FATHER at the age of freaking 17!" Rias screeched again. "And you know what's worse?" Rias glared at Sona freaking everyone out. "I don't even know why I'm frustrated about it! Arrgh!"

Sona looked at the other members of Rias's peerage and saw them nod their heads in confirmation.

"I think I'll ask him directly tomorrow." Sona rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "And someone please stop Rias from imprinting her face on the wall."

Rias screeched one more time before she was knocked out.

* * *

Issei cackled as he heard Gremory-senpai screech and yell in the infirmary and speed walked out of the school towards his home.

**[You sure gave her the shock of a lifetime didn't you?]**

_Hello to you too old timer. _Issei sarcastically replied getting grumbles in return. _And yeah I did. I didn't expect her to screech and yell like a lunatic though._

**[Women are hard to understand Issei. Remember that.]**

Issei paused and questioningly looked at his left hand. _Who are you and what have you done to my dumbass great-grandfather?_

**[You little…!]**

* * *

Sona sat on the nurse's chair digesting everything she heard from Yuuto and Koneko about Issei Hyoudo. Night had fallen by the time both Yuuto and Koneko were done explaining the event from their perspective.

So far, what she could gather is that, Issei is NOT a normal Sacred Gear wielding human. No, in fact Koneko confirmed that he did not have a Sacred Gear. The things that described his abnormality are: the golden inorganic ticking clock in his left eye, his abnormal strength (which according to Yuuto is borderline High Class Devil level), his random shift in personalities and his skills with the sword.

Sona sighed and rubbed her forehead. _This is so troubling!_

Oh! Then there's the fact that he's a father. Sona internally groaned.

"Arrgh…! What happened?" Rias said waking up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room noticing the presence of both peerages. "What's everyone doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"You don't remember?" Sona asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Remember what?" Rias cutely tilted her head.

"Ufufu~! Buchou, you lost it after you heard Ise-kun say that he's a father." Akeno said in her usual manner.

"Wait that wasn't a dream?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Nope."

Just as Rias took in a breath and was about to screech again, Sona slammed her hand on Rias's mouth glaring daggers at her.

"Don't. Screech. Got it?" Rias whimpered and nodded. Sona slowly removed her still glaring at Rias and nodded. "Good. Now either keep quiet or screech in your clubroom. This is an infirmary."

Rias nodded and scrambled away from Sona to Akeno's side. _Sona is scaaaaryy!_

Sona sighed. _Great. I've even lost count of how many times I sighed._ She sighed again. _Dammit!_

"Haa… I guess I'll have to look into the matters of Issei Hyoudo deeply now."

"Please do." Rias said. "Eeep!" only to be glared at by Sona.

_Sona is so scary!_

* * *

Sona was frustrated. Using her sources, she dug up Issei Hyoudo's life history and found everything he told about himself to be true. His pictures showed that he had an amber colored left eye and a soft chocolate-brown colored right eye. _The clock isn't there!_

He did live in Kyoto for a year. He did move to Germany, Italy and Greece. He was homeschooled as his family constantly changed countries due to his father being a professional photographer and a painter. His mother is a housewife and at the moment is accompanying his father with his journey letting Issei live on his own back in their old house in Kuoh.

_That's it! I'm asking him about this tomorrow directly._

* * *

As Issei expected, he was called to Student Council room before the classes started and found himself face-to-face with both the entire Student Council and Occult Research Club members.

"You called for me kaichou?" Issei asked as he entered the room. He wasn't deterred neither when all eyes fell on him nor when the doors closed behind him loudly creaking.

"Yes I did Hyoudo-kun. Please take a seat." Sona said with poorly hidden bags under her eyes.

_Don't tell me she didn't sleep digging up my entire history last night. _Issei really wanted to laugh but held himself back. As told, he took a seat facing Sona who tried her best (and failed) to look intimidating.

"Surely you've met my friend Rias Gremory and her club members yesterday, did you not? In fact you sparred _and _injured one of her club members, did you not?"

_Ahh… so she's trying to guilt trip me…_

**[They are ridiculously stupid.]**

_Agreed._

"Yes I did. And I also apologized to Yuuto-kun for injuring him. I also accepted to train him as a part of my apologies. Is something wrong?" Issei innocently (not really) asked.

"Yes and no. No, because the reason I called you isn't because of that. And yes because they mentioned something… intriguing about you." Sona pushed her glasses up reflecting light off of them. "Is it true that you're a… _father_?"

_She's making it sound like something bad._

**[She thinks you're a criminal who forced yourself on a defenseless maiden, took her virginity, knocked her up and took responsibility of your actions.]**

"…"

**[…]**

_You're talking about yourself aren't you?_

**[*whistles innocently*]**

_Holy shit someone kill me!_

"Hyoudo-kun?" Issei snapped out of his daze and looked at Sona who looked like she wanted to crawl up in her bed and cut connections with the world. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just reminiscing." Issei said waving his hand. "Anyway, you asked if it's true whether I'm a father or not, right?" He received a nod. He smiled widely and said, "Yes I am! I'm a father AND a grandfather!"

Sona and everyone in the room blanched and stared wide eyed at him. Rias was about to screech again until Akeno slapped her hand over Rias's mouth.

Sona's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets and she was ghostly white. A few fainted on spot and Koneko looked at Issei as if he was worse than dirt on the ground. Yuuto looked as if he got rejected by his crush.

"It's true!" Issei exclaimed standing up and pulling out his phone. Tsubaki looked ready to commit seppuku. Issei opened a picture and showed it to Sona. "See! These two big Siberian and Bengal Tigers and their cubs are my kids and grandkids." He swiped to the picture of a wolf and a fox. "The red fox is my second son and the wolf is my third daughter." He swiped to the picture of a Maine Coon cat and said, "This is my second daughter!" He pocketed his phone and grinned at Sona with his arms spread wide. "See? One big family!"

While Sona's face gained back its color, it was set in a deadpan stare on Issei who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Rias passed out standing and Akeno didn't know whether she should laugh or cry at how stupid they were being. Koneko on the other hand looked ashamed, as if she committed a crime and thus was staring at the ground. Tsubaki was also looking at Issei with a deadpan stare. Yuuto silently chuckled.

Deciding to rile them up more, Issei sat down on the chair and said, "Don't tell me you were expecting me to be married to some unknown woman and have kids with her at this age." Issei said dryly.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Sona replied with her eyebrow violently twitching much to Issei's amusement and she seemed to have noticed it as well.

"Kaichou…" Issei said narrowing his eyes. "…don't tell me you didn't sleep last night imagining me having unprotected sex with a faceless woman and then having faceless kids." When Sona coughed and looked away with a blush, he lost it.

"Oh my god…!" he ignored how Sona and the others flinched.

First he covered his mouth. His shoulders shook as he suppressed his laughter. He failed as a few chuckles left his mouth. Sona looked at him with a glare but the effect wasn't present because of her blush. And finally he fell off of his chair guffawing loudly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't be serious! Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA! Firstly…" he wheezed as he sat up on the ground clutching his stomach holding himself back from laughing. "… Gremory-senpai screeches like a banshee loud enough for the entire school to jump in fright… Pfft! HAHAHA!... and then you!" He pointed at Sona, who had a large vein throbbing on her forehead. "The Student Council President couldn't _sleep_, too busy fantasizing about my personal life! HAHAHAHA!" Issei continued laughing despite hearing Sona snap her pen in two while loudly gnashing her teeth in anger.

"Hyoudo-kun, please restrain yourself from laughing and testing my patience here." Sona gritted out the words.

Issei wheezed and controlled himself sitting on the chair and waved at her to continue.

"Care to explain why you see your pets as your children? it was quite misleading as my friend Rias over there had lost her mind yesterday." Sona asked curiously while chanting a mantra in her mind: _Don't kill him. He's a potential peerage member. Don't kill him. He's a potential peerage member._

Issei calmed himself down and answered her with a lazy grin. "Kaichou, we humans are also considered animals are we not? Then what's wrong with me calling them my children? Especially since I've raised them from the moment they were born."

"Thinking about it like that makes sense I guess." Sona nodded calming down.

"Anyway are we done here kaichou, or are there several things more you want to clarify?" Issei asked tilting his head. By this point, those who fainted has regained consciousness and were told the truth.

Sona nodded and pushed her glasses up again. "Yes. What I want to ask is…" she interlocked her fingers and stared right into the single visible eye of Issei. "… _what _exactly are you?"

Issei had a confused face (fake). "Pardon?"

Sona narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you Issei Hyoudo? Because you definitely aren't a human, as humans DO NOT have a golden inorganic _ticking _clock in their eyes. So I ask you again: _what exactly are you?_"

Issei frowned. "An inorganic clock? What are you talking about? As far as I know my right eye is brown and my left eye is amber like Toujou-kouhai's. So what are _you _talking about?" Issei narrowed his eyes. "Kaichou… are you…?"

_Don't fall for it Sona!_

"No. I am not hallucinating and no I'm not an idiot." Sona said with finality.

Rias smacked her forehead. _She fell for it!_

Issei grinned. "Kaichou, I was going to ask if you were hallucinating but there you go calling yourself an idiot. What's wrong with _you_?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_Called it! _Rias groaned.

Sona had enough. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" She jumped at him or at least attempted as Tsubaki held her back by the waist.

"CALM DOWN KAICHOU! HE'S BAITING YOU!"

"NO! LET ME GO TSUBAKI! I'M GONNA KILL THIS LITTLE SHIT!"

"NO! LEVIATHAN-SAMA AND LUCIFER-SAMA AREN'T GOING TO LIKE IT!"

Sona's peerage and the ORC looked ready to shit themselves while Issei kept on laughing like a loon.

"AND YOU! ISSEI HYOUDO! STOP LAUGHING!" Tsubaki snapped back at Issei.

"Okay! Okay! I'm not laughing!" Issei wheezed with his hands in the air. He then rolled his head and arms before letting a contented sigh. "Haaa~! Susanoo's rubbed too much on me. Amaterasu's gonna scold me senseless if she finds out." Issei's eyes were closed but he could feel the shocked gazes on him. He opened his eyes and nonchalantly asked, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Sona looked white and shook in terror. "Excuse me Hyoudo-kun. What exactly do you mean by 'Susanoo's rubbed too much on me' and 'Amaterasu's gonna scold me senseless'?"

Issei sat down lazily on the chair and crossed his arms his head. "Hmm? It's exactly as it sounds kaichou or should I say…" he moved his bangs away from his left eye and revealed the ticking inorganic clock in his eye. "… _Sona_ _Sitri_? Heiress to the Sitri Clan of the 72 pillars of the Underworld."

Everyone froze in terror feeling a cold vice grip on their heart and fell to their knees unable to breathe, while Sona's mind shut down and tried to reboot itself.

_He knows me! He knows me! He knoWS ME! He kNOWS ME! HE KNOWS ME! _Sona panicked, her mind repeating the same thing.

Rias and her peerage got a hold of themselves and took stances to fight. Rias readied her Power of Destruction, Akeno readied her thunder spell, Yuuto summoned a sword and Koneko took a boxing stance.

"How do you know what we are Issei Hyoudo?" Rias asked ready to fire her spell.

"And here I thought I could be friends with you guys." Issei mumbled standing up. "How about I reintroduce myself properly?" he asked snapping Sona out of her trance.

"Please do." Sona said readying a spell of our own, followed by her peerage.

"Haah~! Here goes nothing." Issei said and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, his right eye was green and his left eye remained same with a strand of his hair turning green. A green aura covered him. Everyone flinched at the divine aura. "I am Issei Hyoudo. Shinto God of Space-Time." Everyone paled in fear as they realized they were about to attack a Shinto God, albeit unknowingly.

Then their brains went haywire as a pair of crimson dragon wings sprout from his back. The sclera of his eyes turned emerald green and his right eye turned the same shade of gold as his left eye's clock with a vertical black slit. His arms up to the elbows and legs knee down turned into that of a dragon and scales covered the side of his face with his canines poking out of his lips. "A Dragon God." Everyone lost their will to fight as they realized how outmatched they were despite their numbers.

Even worse, _six pairs of pitch black bat wings and two tails _sprouted from his back as he dismissed his god aura and partial dragonification. "A Super Devil." Issei receded his wings and tail and continued, "And the current Red Dragon Emperor."

**[BOOST!]**

The iconic _Boosted Gear _appeared on his left arm and he bowed.

Issei grimaced as he saw their terror filled gazes. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Look, I didn't say what I was at first because I genuinely wanted to be your friend." He looked at everyone and grimaced harder as neither of them relaxed. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I'm leaving now. Take this time to think a bit okay? The time we spent together was short but believe me when I say I mean no harm. I simply want to have friends from factions all over the world and bring world peace. Unite every factions. That's why I started here, my hometown where you devils took residence in. I wanted to start with you guys and look where it took me. I'm… I'm sorry okay? See you." With a backward wave of his hand he left the quiet room and returned to his class where he took his bag and left for home telling the teacher that he was not feeling good.

Seeing his condition, the teacher relented and released him.

Walking home, he stopped and looked at the morning sky. "What a shitty day it has become…"

**[…]**

* * *

Sona slumped over the table removing her glass and sighed. Rias was sitting opposite to her in the same position, less tired than her but tired nonetheless. Others had either sat on the couches or sat cross legged on the floor. They all sighed at once.

"I think we should all go home and think this through." Sona said getting nod from Rias.

"True. Other than injuring Yuuto slightly, Ise-kun didn't show any harmful intensions." Rias said with a sigh of her own. "Considering his power, he could've killed us anytime if he wished to do so."

"Yes. I too want to be friends with Ise-kun." Yuuto said. "He was genuinely concerned about me despite knowing that I was a devil and could heal faster than a human."

"Ufufu~ He was even willing to train him as well in the form of apologies."

Everyone nodded.

"But that's not what's bugging me." Sona said sitting up straight. "How old is he and how is he a hybrid of four races?"

"Just by being both a Devil and a God should've killed him." Rias replied.

"Then there's the fact that he's a dragon, a _Dragon God_ at that and the current Red Dragon Emperor."

"Let's not forget that he's a _Super Devil _as well."

"Well, let's go home and think this matter through and then decide what our next course of action." Rias said standing up.

"We can't go home now, so please return to your classes." Sona said back to her strict personality.

"Yes kaichou!" All replied at once.

The next day, Issei didn't attend school.

* * *

**Who laughed at the scene of Sona losing her cool and the misunderstanding? Don't worry. I don't plan on making this a Tsubaki x Issei story.**


	2. My Wife and the Nun

**Author's Note:**** 12K+! This is the third time I wrote a chapter more than 9K. I honestly wasn't expecting this story to even get 50 follows and favorites let alone 70+! Even though it's not that many, I'm glad that I didn't get stuck at 30. Those who are reading my Bleach and BNHA stories, please know that I am sort of lacking motivation and am facing a Writer's Block. So it might be a while before I update them again. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

{Translation}

"Talking through phone/communication circle."

**[Ddraig]**

**[BOOST!]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Wife and the Nun**

* * *

When Issei didn't show up at school the next day, Yuuto was worried. The first thing that came to his mind was the fact that Issei had returned to Greece and thus had erased everyone's memory of him. But that didn't appear to be the case as his classmates were all shooting worried looks at Issei's desk and the door as the time to start classes was getting closer. Then the door to the classroom opened and everyone perked up expecting to see Issei, only to see that it was their homeroom teacher.

Placing her notebook down, the teacher said, "Right... Hyoudo-kun has been sick since yesterday and thus won't come to class today." Everyone sighed and slumped down on their table. "Let's begin with roll call."

_So he didn't leave, huh? I wonder why?_

"…Yuuto Kiba?"

"Present!"

Yuuto sighed. _ Maybe he's giving us some time to think this through?_

* * *

When Rias didn't see Issei eating his lunch at his usual spot under the shade of the tree beside her building, she had concluded that he was eating somewhere else or in the cafeteria. She was proven wrong when Yuuto came into the clubroom looking gloomy and worried.

"Is something wrong Yuuto?" She asked as he sat down on one of the couches.

"…Other than the fact that Ise-kun is sick and absent, no I don't think so." Yuuto said shaking his head.

_Sick? Can he even be sick?_

"Ara ara~ he's only human, so it's natural for him to fall prey to sickness now and then." Akeno said placing a cup of tea on the table for Yuuto.

Rias felt stupid for thinking that. _Ise-kun _is _a human, so he has the right to fall sick!_

"Ufufu~" Rias looked at Akeno who was giving her the look that said: 'I know what you're thinking about.' Rias puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms sitting on her chair behind her desk with 'hmph' acting like a petulant child. "Ufufu~"

Yuuto looked at her for a moment before shrugging and going back to eating realizing that his buchou was acting like a child due to Akeno's teasing.

"Where's Koneko?" Yuuto asked noting the absence of a certain school mascot.

Rias tapped her chin with a finger and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm… she's probably searching for something or thinking about yesterday's incident." Rias sighed. "I mean, Ise-kun did want us to think this matter about him thoroughly."

"Speaking of which, what have you decided buchou?" Yuuto asked drinking the last of his tea.

"Well…" Rias tilted her head and cutely scrunched her face. "…uh…"

"I don't think it matters what we think about him, well at least that's what I think Ise-kun thinks." Akeno said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that, the matter of us devils being friends with him matters less to him because, think about it." Akeno raised a finger. "He is a Shinto God and thus holds more power over us when it comes to using Kuoh as a territory. If he wants, he can kick us out, but the same can't be said for us. We are walking on thin ice."

"I… suppose you're right." Rias said nodding her head.

"But he did say that he genuinely wants us to be friends, not to mention he is a devil as well." Yuuto said.

"True, true." Rias then stood up with a grin and said, "It's decided!" Akeno and Yuuto looked at her in confusion. "We'll be friends with him! Well, at least I will but I don't know about Sona." Rias said the last part with a frown.

Yuuto smiled. "Well, I'm all in for being Ise-kun's friend and besides, kaichou won't have a choice if you point out the fact that he has more power over us in Japan."

Rias eagerly nodded. "Yosh! Then after school, let's invade the Student Council and announce our decision!"

Yuuto and Akeno sweat dropped. _Invade?_

_Ufufu~ looks like Rias has got her screws looser than they were._

* * *

"Huh? Of course we plan to be friends with Hyoudo-kun. Do you think I'm dumb?" Sona said pushing her glasses up with a scowl.

Earlier Rias had slammed open the doors of the Student Council room with a weird face and blinding grin yelling, "I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! HA! HA! HA!" Sona had immediately doused her in a stream of water. Thankfully there was not a single student in the hallways or she hoped there wasn't. But she was too annoyed to care.

"Are you implying that _I _am dumb Sona?" Rias's eye twitched as she dried her hair. A ghost of a smirk settled on Sona's lips.

"Oh? I don't recall calling _you _dumb Rias." Akeno chuckled as she observed her king get made fun of.

"Leaving that aside, what made you decide on friendship with him, considering what he has done to you?" Rias asked taking satisfaction at Sona's brief look of annoyance. _Ise-kun really got under her skin yesterday. _Rias shivered recalling the fierce look Sona had after losing her cool. _She really would've killed Ise-kun if Tsubaki didn't hold her down._

"Despite what he did yesterday, Hyoudo-kun has shown to be quite respectable. He has a good sense of humor and intelligent as well, if the school reports are anything to go by." Sona said before smirking. "And besides, I plan to take revenge through a game of chess."

"While I don't doubt your skills in chess Sona, you do know what will happen should you lose?" Rias asked shooting a concerned look at her rival. She had a sinking feeling that Issei would crush Sona.

Sona confidently pushed her glasses up and said, "Worry not. I won't lose." She then gained a serious look and said, "Even if I do lose, I'd rather marry him than an upstart noble prick."

"What about Sairaorg? He's not bad." Rias asked in defense of her cousin.

"Despite his rather likeable personality and kind heart, both of us know he's a battle maniac." Sona said pointedly looking at Rias. "And besides. He's brawn over brains. Well, mostly that is."

Rias pouted. "Well… you do have a point."

"I always do. You don't." Sona replied back immediately.

"There you go calling me dumb again!" Rias whined. Akeno and Yuuto chuckled, while Koneko ignored the conversation in favor of eating candy.

"How rude! I simply am smarter than you. You're not dumb." Sona said stoically but deep inside she was deeply enjoying it. _Could I be a 'S' like Akeno albeit hidden?_ Sona internally made a face of abject horror.

"Auuu! If you're trying to comfort me then you're doing a really bad job at it! Uuuu!" Rias fake cried.

Sona only smirked. _Haa~ what a great stress reliever Rias makes up to be…_

Then Sona imagined an Akeno-esque scene where she was wearing a BDSM outfit while striking a butt-naked Rias with a whip laughing sadistically.

"_Kyaa! Please forgive me Sona-sama!" Rias begged._

"_It's 'Mistress' you cow!"_

_*SMACK!*_

"_Kyaa! Please forgive me mistress!" Rias begged with tears running down her cheeks as her buttcheeks glowed red. _

"_Take that bitch!" Sona said smacking Rias with a whip. "Huehehehehe~!"_

"Huehehehehe~!" Sona didn't realize it but she was creepily laughing scaring everyone (especially Rias who was already crying in phantom pain) except Akeno who somehow felt proud of her.

* * *

It was during the evening of the same day that a girl with light blue, neck length hair was seen ringing the doorbell of Issei's house.

The shoji doors opened to reveal Issei who was wearing an apron over his brown yukata that he always wore at home.

Issei looked down slightly and came face to face with the light blue haired girl. He took a moment to take in her features. She was a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build, with a noticeably big butt. She had a light blue, neck length hair that had a longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on her right let loose. She also had a strand of hair that was slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. She had yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She also wore a white hairband. She appeared calm and gave off a very relaxed air despite her rather stoic expression.

She was wearing a silver shirt and blue skirt, with black stockings and blue low heeled shoes.

She let a small smile grace her features and it finally clicked in Issei's head who the beautiful teenager was in front of him.

"Y-Yuki?!" He took a step back in surprise when she suddenly hugged him.

"Hm." Yuki nodded as Issei hugged her back. "Ise, it's been a while…"

Hearing heavy footsteps behind Issei, Yuki looked over his shoulder and saw Shaela. Seeing her, Yuki let go of Issei and crouched down opening her arms. "Shaela…" She called out and was immediately tackle-hugged by her.

"Rawr! {You're back!}" Shaela roared in joy. Seeing the reunion between Yuki and Shaela, Issei picked up Yuki's luggage and walked in.

"Come on you two! Others are inside."

Shaela and Yuki looked at each other before getting up on their feet and followed Issei into the house, where Yuki again was tackle-hugged by the others except Kurumi and Shiki, who weren't there when Yuki left on a mission.

Issei having placed Yuki's luggage in the room next to his returned to the living room and was welcomed to the sight of Yuki being snuggled by with Shaela, Miller, Shella and the tiger cubs Dreyar, Gorge and Saephy.

"Woof?/Krrr? {Who is she?}" Kurumi the wolf and Shiki the fox asked simultaneously tugging at his yukata.

"Hmm? Oh Yuki? She's your mother!" Issei said happily. He nudged the two and said, "Go on! She's your mother too. Keep her company and get to know her. I'm gonna go and finish cooking dinner."

"Yip!/Woof!" Kurumi and Shiki both approached Yuki, who opened her arms and smiled encouragingly at the two. The tigers made space for them and the two dived into their mother's embrace with happy cheers.

Hearing the happy cheers, Issei shook his head with a smile and headed into the kitchen.

_Yuki Nonaka. Age: 17. Race: Demi-God, daughter of Raijin the God of Lightning and Thunder and a Hero Clan human Shino Nonaka. Yuki is the third remaining Hero Clan human other than me and dad. Her mother died giving birth to her. She, like her father specializes in thunder and lightning magic._

**[So? When's your wedding?] **Ddraig drawled out bored.

_Huh?! What are you talking about?! Raijin will kill me!_ He could feel the blank stare Ddraig was giving him. _Don't look at me like that! Fathers can be scary and overprotective of their daughters! You've seen how he used to look at me didn't you?!_

**[You're hurting my pride as a Dragon here Issei by saying that.]**

_That damn pride of yours is what got you and Albion killed!_

**[Not killed. Sealed in a Sacred Gear.]**

_Same shit!_

"What are you doing Ise…?" Yuki asked from his right.

Issei lightly jumped not noticing her presence and stuttered, "I-I'm c-cooking d-dinner. Just give me 20 more minutes and I'll be done." Regaining his composure he said, "Take a bath to refresh yourself. Your room is next to mine."

Yuki stared at him for a second before tip toeing and kissing him on the corner of his lips startling him.

"Y-Y-Yuk-k-ki?!" Issei exclaimed pressing a hand to the kissed spot.

Yuki only smiled before slapping his butt and walked away with a sway in her hips drawing Issei's eyes to her rather sizeable butt, who was rubbing his own.

"WOOF! WOOF! WHOO! {WAY TO GO MOM! SHOW HIM WHO'S THE BOSS!}" Kurumi whooped.

"YIHIHIHI! KRRR! {YOU'VE BEEN PLAYED POPS!}" Shiki laughed.

"Rawr! {Agreed!}" The tigers roared in sync.

Still rubbing his butt and holding the kissed spot Issei glared at them. "Shut up." They only snickered as Issei looked rather funny with that tomato face.

**[Whoo boy! She's shown everyone that she wears the pants in your relationship. Good luck! Kukukuku.]**

_Shut up old fart!_

**[DON'T CALL ME OLD!]**

* * *

For the entire duration of the dinner, Issei was blushing and couldn't look Yuki in the face, while Yuki had a smug smile on her face (no matter how tiny it was) and was conversing with Shiki, Shella and Kurumi.

Their grandkids were excitedly chatting amongst themselves and their parents while mentioning about him here and there.

_I never asked what she's doing here did I?_

**[Nope.]**

_Shut up old man. That was a rhetoric question._

**[I know.]**

_Did you now?_

**[…]**

_Dumbass._

Issei coughed and looked at Yuki. "Hey Yuki…?"

"Yes dear?" Yuki responded with a tiny smile and small tilt of her head.

"D-D-Dear?!" Ise exclaimed in shock. "W-What d-do you mean by t-that?!"

"I'm your wife, so of course I'd call you by that would I not?"

**[Pffft! Hahahah! Sucker!]**

Issei's head was spinning. _W-Wife? D-Dear? What the hell is happening? Am I dreaming?_

**[What a wuss…] **Ddraig mumbled.

The others were amusedly watching their mother tease their father.

Getting a hold on himself Issei shook his head and asked, "A-A-Anyway! What are you doing here? What about your mission?"

Yuki returning to her stoic expression said, "I've completed my mission and was told to return to my husband and children. Which is you and them."

Issei gaped at her. "Y-Y-You c-can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious." Yuki said seriously. She then frowned and asked, "Do you have any problem with that? We _are _married."

"No I don't! I don't have any problem with you! I'm just surprised and HOW COME I DON'T KNOW I AM MARRIED?!"

"Rawr… rawr? {You… don't remember?}" Shaela asked in disbelief. Issei sent her a confused look.

Yuki sighed. "Ise… you and I were born on the same day and on our fifteenth birthday, we were given to each other as presents from our parents and Amaterasu-sama declared us husband and wife. Don't you remember?"

"Wait… she was being serious?!"

"Yes." Yuki said with finality. "We even kissed each other to seal the deal."

Issei was trembling in shock with eyes wide. Shaela and Miller face palmed.

"Rawr raa… {He's such an idiot.}" They sadly said together.

"D-Does t-that mean…?"

"Raawr… {Oh kill me…}" Shaela groaned in the form of a roar.

"Yes. I love you Ise. I always did, I do and I always will." Yuki said and then sat on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she planted her lips on his.

"MMPH!" Issei's eyes flew open wide in shock and he became slack jawed. Yuki took that chance and pushed her tongue into his mouth. "mmm!" He moaned in pleasure.

While the two were kissing, Shaela, Miller and Shelly covered the eyes of Dreyar, Gorge and Saephy. Kurumi and Shiki were intensely staring at the scene.

Eventually after two minutes of intense kissing Yuki and Issei separated from each other leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. Seeing swirls in Issei's eyes, Yuki picked him up in her arms and looked at Shaela. "Think you can take care of all this?" She motioned to the plates and food.

Shaela saluted and roared. "Rawr! {Leave it to us!}"

"Rawr…ra! {Go already!}" Miller responded. Yuki nodded and left with Issei heading towards his room determined to mark him as hers.

"Today we _will_ become one." Yuki said to Issei with burning eyes of determination and lust.

"Y-Yesh… ma'am…" Issei weakly responded as Yuki shut the doors to his room.

That night, the entire neighborhood was unable to sleep.

* * *

Issei groaned as sunlight hit his face and shuffled in his futon… or at least attempted to as he felt a weight against his body. "W-Wha…?" He looked down with bleary eyes and saw a blob of light blue on his chest. He blinked a few times and his bleary vision cleared revealed a mop of light blue hair on his chest. He felt two very soft pillowy objects and arms around his midriff. His hands were on two bigger and firmer pillowy objects further below and his _little man_ was inside somewhere warm and wrapped with something tight, wet and muscly.

His brain kicked in and he finally realized the situation he was in along with remembering the last night's events. He and Yuki had _sex _last night. Made lots of sound. Did it in different positions and many times. And then fell asleep. His eyes widened as he realized that not only did he lose his virginity last night, he was also going at it like a beast. And now Yuki was pressed against him! His hands were on her butt! And they were still connected!

**[You done panicking?]**

_Ddraig my man!_

**[I ain't gay.]**

"…"

"Unn~!" Hearing a seductive voice, he looked down and saw Yuki stirring awake. She slowly sat up with a moan as his dick stirred up her insides. Her modest breasts bounced drawing his eyes to them. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. "Good morning~!" She said it in a seductively low voice instantly making him hard and judging by the sway of her hips and lip biting, she noticed it. She slowly raised her hips halfway up before slamming down with a moan getting one from him as well.

She smiled and brought her face down to his own before engaging into a lust filled kiss. His hands instinctively squeezed her butt making her moan. She pressed herself harder against him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. As they fought with each other with their tongue, Yuki raised her hips again before dropping it. Both of them moaned and separated, staying connected by a thin line of saliva.

Seeing Yuki's lust filled eyes, his own mind got clouded with lust and gave into it. He flipped her over and started viciously pounding into her in missionary position. He subconsciously dragonified. Wings burst from his back, the sides of his face and body, arms and legs were covered in crimson scales. His eyes changed and his canines sharpened. Yuki seeing this, exposed her neck and he licked it before biting down making her moan. Having marked her as his, he licked the blood off of the wound and kissed it.

His thrusts became faster and harder. He repeatedly pierced through her cervix and hit the back of her womb bulging her stomach causing her to arc her back in pleasure. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she let a silent scream reaching her orgasm with her vaginal muscles tightening around his dick and convulsed. Issei kept on thrusting despite Yuki reaching orgasm first and eventually came into her hitting the back of her womb. He released his seed into her bulging her stomach even more. He came for a minute straight through which Yuki orgasmed several times more to the point her grip on his dick became painful only adding to the pleasure.

She moaned as he pulled out of her and his cum dribbled out of her. But Issei was still hard and she noticed it. She sat up with a grunt and softly stroked his dick as his dragonificaton receded earning moans from him. Moving her hair out of the way, she leaned down and took him into her mouth earning another moan from him. She lowered herself more and more earning louder moans from him until she reached his base. She moaned sending vibrations through his dick.

"A-Ah… Y-Yuki… ahh!" Issei couldn't help but moan as Yuki kept on bobbing her head up and down, devouring him entirely. She cupped his balls and rolled them in her hands softly squeezing them. "Haa… haa… Y-Yuki… I'm getting close…" Listening to him moan an idea came to her mind. She pushed her head down to the base and inserted a finger into his asshole.

Issei tensed and his vision suddenly became white. Throwing his head back with a loud long groan he came into her mouth deep down her throat into her stomach. He grabbed her head and humped as he continued cumming for two minutes long with Yuki gulping down all of it.

His vision returned and he let go of Yuki's head. He looked at her just in time for her to open her mouth and swirl his cum before gulping it down. The scene was so erotic, he couldn't help but groan as he grew hard again.

Seeing this Yuki let a tiny smile grown on her face and get on all fours. "Ise…" grabbing his attention she spread her buttcheeks and looked at him over her shoulder. "… do it here now."

"Y-You sure?" Issei asked getting to his feet.

Yuki nodded. "Hm. Do it."

Issei gulped getting behind her and pressed the head of his dick against the rim of her asshole and slowly pushed in. He slowly kept on pushing until his crotch touched her butt. "Ohhh…! So… ti...g..ht…!"

Yuki seemed to have liked it as she moaned and clamped down harder on him.

"Ohh…hh… shit…! So… damn… tight…! I'm cumming Yuki!" Not being able to tolerate the tightness, he came filling her insides with his cum. He inserted a finger in her pussy and pressed down on her clit with a thumb making her moan loudly as she orgasmed again.

Once they rode out of their orgasms, they fell to the ground, Issei still inside her ass. Eventually Issei regained enough strength in him to pull out of her and roll over pulling her flush against his front, his dick between her thighs.

Once they rode out of their high, Yuki chuckled and said, "You came ten times in my pussy last night and twice in my ass… and today makes it 11 times in my pussy and thrice in my ass." She smiled and rolled over pressing herself against his front. "I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next two days."

"I came that many times?"

Yuki nodded. "hm. You were acting fully on instinct and marked me on several more places. Don't worry, they healed overnight though I don't think I'll let this one heal."

"What?! Why?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"So that the boys in Kuoh academy know that I'm yours. I did the same with you as well last night."

True to her words, he felt a bite mark on his neck and some traces of magic as well.

**[Hah! She'd make her great-grandma and grandma proud.]**

Issei ignored Ddraig and hugged Yuki closer to himself.

"When were you supposed to transfer into the school?"

"Today."

"…"

"…"

"…it's freaking 12 pm." Issei dryly said reading the time on the clock. He sat up with her and said, "I've got a healing hot spring here. Wanna take a dip?"

Yuki nodded. "But shower first. With you."

Issei raised an eyebrow and picked her up in his arms. He opened the door with his foot and found the entire family outside. Human eyes met cat eyes. "How long?" He asked.

Miller raised a paw and roared. "Raaar rawr. {Only two hours. Not long.}"

Issei rolled his eyes at the sarcastic reply and asked, "Did you eat breakfast?" He got nods in return. "Good. Then wait for lunch in the living room." He walked away receiving salutes and entered the shower at the end of the hallway.

As soon as he stepped into the shower with Yuki in his arms, she started kissing and sucking at his neck and he realized that the two of them would be having a _long_ shower.

It was then that an epiphany entered his mind and he looked at Yuki with wide eyes.

"Did you take contraceptives last night?"

All he got was a mischievous smirk before his lips were sealed with Yuki's.

* * *

After classes were over Yuuto walked into the clubroom to see that the Student Council President and Vice-President were present sitting on one of the couches with tea cups in hands.

He bowed and greeted them. "Sona-kaichou, Tsubaki-fuku-kaichou."

"Yuuto-kun." Sona and Tsubaki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please take a seat Yuuto-kun," Rias said seriously. He took a seat and looked at Rias waiting for her to start speaking. She rose up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table startling him and making Sona raise an eyebrow at her actions. "Today…" Rias had an intense fiery look on her face while Akeno beside her was trying her best not to laugh. Rias took a breath and continued, "… we will INVADE ISE-KUN'S HOUSE!"

*CRACK*

Sona's glasses and the tea cup in her hands cracked drawing all attention to her.

Rias not dropping the intense look on her face asked, "Are you okay Sona?"

Yuuto and Koneko discreetly hid behind the couch in fear as Sona's forehead had a large throbbing vein on it. Akeno was shaking in her position with a barely suppressed laughter and walked backwards into the curtains hiding for protection.

Sona slowly stood up and walked in front of Rias. "…Rias…" Sona's fist was shaking and Rias saw it.

"Are you okay Sona? You're shaking." Rias placed her hands on Sona's shoulders and pressed on. "You don't have to invade Ise-kun's house with me if you're too scared okay? I know Ise-kun is powerful but hey we can always try at least!"

By this point, Sona's glasses were completely shattered. Tsubaki turned around and walked into the shower room.

"And try what?" Sona asked with a strained smile and red face of suppressed anger.

"Try poking the beast! HA! HA! HA!" Rias exclaimed with a laugh, hands on her hips and face towards the ceiling like your classic villain.

Koneko silently opened the window and jumped out of it landing with a cat like grace on the ground. Yuuto followed her example and followed her as the two walked towards the school gate and awaited the inevitable.

And soon wails and screams of pain were heard all around the campus followed by maniacal laughter.

Yuuto winced. "Kaichou's lost it for good now."

"Mm." Koneko nodded eating a candy making Yuuto sweat drop.

_Where did she get that?_

Life is full of mysteries, don't forget that Yuuto.

* * *

Issei walked into the school grounds hand in hand with Yuki. This in turn caused several heads to turn towards their direction. Or more specifically, him. He had been absent from school for two days and now he returned with a girl. Of course that would garner looks towards him.

"_Ne, isn't that Issei Hyoudo?"_

"_Yeah, but who's the girl with him?"_

"_*gasp* Could she be his girlfriend?!"_

"_NOOO! There goes my chances with him!"_

"_HAH! Like you ever had a chance with him!"_

Those were the ones from the girls side. As from the boys side…

"_Tch, look at him. He's been absent for two days and now he returns with a girl!"_

"_Maybe he actually remained absent to pick up women?"_

"_Che! Feel like killing him sometimes."_

"_Oi oi don't let him hear you! Don't you remember how he took down Yuuto Kiba with a single strike on his first day?"_

"_Yeah! He's a monster!"_

_They couldn't be far off from the truth. _Issei thought with a smirk.

"Ise… why is everyone talking about you?" Yuki asked looking up at him. There was a gap of six inches in their height, so Yuki often has to crane her neck up to look him in the eyes. "And who is this Yuuto Kiba?"

"We sparred on the first day I transferred here."

Yuki shot him a blank look. "Even with your powers sealed, you're very strong. Why did you agree?"

"Because he's a devil."

"Oh."

Issei lead her to the Student Council room and knocked on the door. The doors opened to reveal Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council.

"Yes?" She nervously asked looking from Issei to Yuki.

"She's transferring in." Tsubaki nodded.

"I see. Please submit your transfer papers."

Yuki silently gave her the papers and waited as Tsubaki checked them through.

Tsubaki looked at Issei and asked, "You two are related?"

"Yeah. She's-"

"I'm his wife." Yuki stoically said stepping forward with a possessive aura around her.

Too tired of recent happenings, Tsubaki blankly looked at her and then looked at Issei who sighed and nodded. Tsubaki groaned and turned around walking into the room, too tired to keep up her stoic mask.

Issei and Yuki shared confused glances and waited. Within a minute, she was out with a schedule and classroom details for Yuki.

"She's in your class Hyoudo-kun." She simply said before shutting the doors in his face. Issei shrugged and was about to walk away until the door opened again and Tsubaki called out to him. "Oh and Hyoudo-kun, come to the Old School Building after school. We've decided. You may bring her if you wish."

"Sure thing." Issei nodded and left with Yuki. The two of them ignored the looks they received from the other students and headed straight towards their class. Opening the door to his class, he ignored the cheers from his female classmates and handed Yuki's paper to his already present homeroom teacher. "Sensei, she's transferring in." He nodded at Yuki and took his seat. He nodded at Yuuto and received one in return.

Yuuto leaned over and whispered to Issei, "We've made our decision. So could you please come with me to the Occult Research Club at the Old School Building?"

Issei looked over his shoulder and nodded.

The teacher read the paper before pocketing it and said, "Well then, introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself."

Yuki wrote her name on the board and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Yuki Hyoudo, Issei Hyoudo's wife. Pleased to meet you." She bowed.

Absolute silence descended over the classroom as everyone was too shocked to say anything. The teacher looked at Issei and facepalmed as she received a nod from him.

Yuuto was so surprised that his jaw hit his table. He made a choking sound at the back of his throat and sent an incredulous look at Issei who simply ignored it. He then groaned as he realized what would happen once news spread out and Rias finds out. _She'll either go into coma from the sheer shock or will completely lose it for good._

As soon as Yuuto was done thinking, chaos descended upon the classroom.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW?!"

"YOU'RE LYING! HYOUDO-KUN SAID HE WAS SINGLE FOUR DAYS AGO!"

"YEAH!"

Any more outrage from the female population was silenced when Issei spoke up.

"It's true. She was busy with family matters and was away for a while. It slipped my mind that day, so I said I was single. She returned two days ago and nursed me back to health."

_How can somethin__g like that slip your mind?! _Yuuto thought making a weird face.

Every single female in the room except the teacher and Yuki shut down and fainted on spot from the sheer shock.

"Aren't you a bit too young to marry?" The teacher asked as Yuki took a seat directly beside Issei. Internally she was crying rivers. _I'm so pathetic! Even a student of mine gets married and yet I'm still single! Uwaaah!_

"As long as we have our parent's consent, we can marry." Issei blandly replied. "Can you start the class now?"

The teacher sagged and nodded. "Yeah sure…"

* * *

"Elementary schoolers, the lot of them I tell you." Issei told Yuki as he sat down in his usual spot with her. The rumor mill was already running at full speed. In a matter of few hours the entire school learnt of his wife.

"Hm." Yuki nodded opening the bento she prepared for both of them. Sitting beside Issei, she picked an omelet roll with chopsticks and held it in front of him. "Ise, say 'ahh'…"

"Ahh~" Issei complied knowing that she won't take a 'no' and ate the piece she held. In turn he did the same and eventually, they finished eating lunch feeding each other unaware of the shock filled wide blue-green eyes.

* * *

"_Elementary schoolers, the lot of them I tell you."_

Rias perked up hearing Issei's annoyed voice and went to the window. The sight she witnessed nearly caused her eyes to pop out of their sockets, no wait they did. Her eyes were barely hanging from their sockets. It seemed like the rumors didn't reach her ears.

"A-A-Akeno!" Rias called out in shock as her eyes popped back into their sockets. As Akeno stood by her side, Rias with a shaky finger pointed at Issei and asked, "W-W-What's happening?! W-Who's she?!"

Akeno looked at Yuki and tilted her head. "I don't know. She must know Ise-kun well if they are both feeding each other."

"So I wasn't hallucinating?!"

"She's his wife." Koneko quietly said causing Rias to freeze up and Yuuto to face palm.

"Ara ara~ wasn't he supposed to be single?" Akeno asked in her usual 'Onee-sama' style looking at Yuuto.

"Err… it slipped his mind? Or at least that's what he said in class today." Yuuto said looking uncomfortable.

"Ara ara~ looks like there's more to this than we think." Akeno commented snapping Rias out of her daze.

"Eh? Huh? What happened? Wasn't I sitting on my chair?" Rias asked looking like a lost child.

_How's she our king again?_ Was the thought shared by everyone.

Yuuto having noticed Akeno's hidden smirk made a cross with his arms and vehemently shook his head. _No! Don't!_

"Ufufu! Buchou, you were looking at Ise-kun and…" she paused for dramatic effect.

Rias gulped looking fearful. "And…?"

"… his wife of course!" Akeno finished with a bright smile.

"HIS WIFE?!" Rias screeched. "DIDN'T HE SAY HE WAS SINGLE?!"

Akeno not at all fazed by Rias's outburst continued, "Ufufu~ according to Yuuto-kun…" Said person using his speed granted by the knight piece left the room fearing for his sanity. "… it slipped Ise-kun's mind that he was married. Rather clumsy of him don't you think?" Akeno was taking great pleasure in sadistically teasing her friend as proven by the blush on her face.

"HOW CAN SOMETHING LIKE THIS SLIP HIS MIND?!" by this point the subject of their conversation had left his eating place with his wife. "WHAT'S HER NAME?!"

"Ara ara~ buchou are you jealous of her?" Akeno teased. "I mean, Ise-kun _is _a fine piece of meat."

"Don't call him that! And no I'm not jealous!" Rias looked out of the window and saw that Issei was already gone. She sighed. "Well, not like Sona can marry him now can she?"

"There _is_ Polyamory."

Rias groaned.

* * *

After the classes were over, Issei and Yuki followed Yuuto to the Old School Building where they eventually reached the ORC.

Yuuto knocked on the doors and said, "I brought them with me buchou."

"Come in!"

Flashing a smile at the couple, Yuuto opened the doors and walked in.

Issei boredly walked in with Yuki in tow and stood opposite to a grumpy looking Rias Gremory. On the couch to his right was Sona with Tusbaki standing behind her. Both looked done with their lives.

"Please take a seat you two." Rias said motioning to the empty couch. Yuuto and Koneko were standing to his far left leaning against the wall.

Issei nodded and sat down. Yuki slightly bowed and sat down beside Issei.

Akeno came in and placed tea cups in front of everyone on the table. Issei took a sip of tea and said, "This is good Himejima-senpai."

"Ufufu~ thank you Ise-kun." Akeno replied placing a hand on her cheek.

"Well then Ise-kun, we all have decided what to do." Rias said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh? Do tell what you've decided."

"We'd like to start over again from the scratch if you wouldn't mind." Sona said putting down her tea cup. Receiving a nod from Issei Sona said, "I am Sona Sitri, a Devil and heiress to the Sitri Clan of the Underworld and the [King] of my peerage. I am called Souna Shitori in the human world and am the Student Council President. Call me Kaichou at school and Sona outside of school grounds." She motioned to Tsubaki. "This is Tsubaki Shinra, my [Queen], and the Student Council Vice-President. My other peerage members are busy with their jobs so they aren't here."

Rias then took over. "I am Rias Gremory, a Devil and heiress to the Gremory Clan of the Underworld. Like my friend Sona, I too am the [King] of my peerage. I am the President of Occult Research Club. Call me Rias or Buchou if you wish to join my club." She motioned at Akeno and continued, "She is Akeno Himejima, my [Queen] and Vice-President of Occult Research Club." She pointed at Yuuto and Koneko. "They are my [Knight] and [Rook] Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou respectively. They too are members of Occult Research Club. All of us here are Devils."

"Pleased to meet you." All of them said at once revealing their wings and tails. Issei was honestly impressed at their coordination.

Issei smiled and stood up. He walked to the center of the room and faced everyone. "I am Issei Hyoudo. A human from the lost Hero Clan. A Shinto God. A Super Devil. A Dragon God. A descendant of Ddraig and Albion and the Red Dragon Emperor. Pleased to meet you." He ended with a bow. Taking his seat he nudged Yuki.

Yuki also stood in the center of the room and bowed first. "I am Yuki Hyoudo. Wife to Issei Hyoudo." Here Issei looked at Rias and saw her wearing a strained smile while Sona was sending brief glares at the red head. "I also am a human from the lost Hero Clan. A Shinto Demi-God, daughter of Raijin, the Shinto God of Lightning and Thunder and Shino Nonaka, a human from the lost Hero Clan. Pleased to meet you." Having done her introductions Yuki sat down beside Issei and took his hand in hers showing her claim of him.

"I-I see." Rias shakily said with a strained smile. She looked at Issei and asked, "Married, huh?"

Issei smugly smirked at her. "Yup."

"So… how is your… married life?" Rias pressed on widening Issei's smirk.

"Awesome." Issei wore a shit eating grin as Rias's eye twitched in what he didn't know and didn't care.

"Hyoudo-kun, as a God, what do you represent?" Sona asked pushing her glasses. "Surely you represent something?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. I'm the God of Space-Time. I was born with the power to manipulate space and time, hence the clock in my left eye."

"Ufufu~ how long have you been married Ise-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Two years. And by the way…" he grinned. "…she's the mother of my kids."

Rias impressed everyone with her self-restraint (much to Issei's disappointment) and smiled. "I see. And how long have you been a father for?"

"Seven years."

Rias snapped the pen in her hand in two and took a calming breath.

"Ise-kun, earlier you said that it slipped your mind that you were married. How can something like that slip your mind?" Yuuto asked prompting nods from everyone.

"I actually didn't know I was married until two days ago." Issei nonchalantly said with a shrug.

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward silence in the room that was broken by Sona's groan.

"You're just impossible…!"

"What do you mean you didn't know until two days ago?! You just said you've been married for two years!" Rias exclaimed feeling lost and frustrated.

"He thought Amaterasu-sama was joking when she declared us husband and wife two years ago." Yuki said to which everyone blankly looked at Issei.

"Can you blame me?" Issei asked. "Ama-nee always joked at the wrong times and about… peculiar, yeah let's call it that, subjects. So of course I'd take it as a joke."

"We even kissed." Yuki said in a sad low voice making everyone glare at Issei.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I was busy moping about you going off on a mission without me!"

"uh-uh."

"I'm serious!"

"Hmph."

"Argh!"

"Hyoudo-kun, earlier you mentioned something about being the descendant of the two Heavenly Dragons. Care to elaborate?"

"They are my great-grandfathers. Ddraig's son and Albion's daughter mated and had my dad."

"How old are you and how are you a devil? Because as far as I know, just by being both devil and a god, you'd be dead."

"My birth event is very complicated and it's best if you don't learn about it. You'll have a week long headache, trust me. And I'm 17 years old."

Sona nodded processing the information. _How is he a Dragon God despite being 17 years old?_

"Oh, Ddraig is the one who said I'm a Dragon God." Issei said trying to remove the 'self-proclaimed' front. "Now that we've got that cleared, what now?"

"How about you join my Club?" Rias asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Issei thought for a moment before looking at Yuki who shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"Well I guess we should leave now. Night has fallen after all." Sona said standing up. Issei nodded and stood up with Yuki following his lead.

"Yeah. I'll have to let the kids know that we'll return home later than usual."

"Very well. See you tomorrow Ise-kun." Rias said waving at the departing forms of Hyoudo couple and her friend. She sighed slumping in her chair.

_Yuki's got a bigger butt than me._

Akeno placed a hand on Rias's shoulder and soothingly smiled.

"A-Akeno..."

"Don't worry buchou. You've got bigger breasts than her." Koneko sent a nasty look at Akeno and Yuuto facepalmed with a blush.

Rias cried.

* * *

The next day, as Issei and Yuki were walking towards school they heard a female voice exclaiming in surprise.

"Hawaau!" at the same time they heard the sound of something falling on the ground. When they turned around, they saw a nun on the ground. She was spreading her arms wide open and had her face on the ground.

_That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down._

"Are you okay?" Issei approached the nun and give her his hand so she could stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Judging from her voice, she was young.

_Is she younger than me?_

Issei took her hand to lift her up. Wind blew and the nun's veil flied off because of the wind. Her blonde hair, which was hidden underneath, fell down on to her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair was sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Too bad this mesmerizing scene didn't get any reaction out of him.

"You're welcome. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

"hm." Yuki hummed handing over the luggage that belonged to the nun. "You dropped it."

"Ah! Thank you very much!"

"Traveling?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

The nun shook her head. "No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head.

Issei narrowed his eyes. The only church that existed in Kuoh was the abandoned one taken over by the fallen angels. _Is she working with the fallen?_

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm… I can't speak Japanese that well… I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" Issei nodded knowing that she wasn't speaking in Japanese at all. "Could you please lead me to the church?"

Issei exchanged a look with Yuki and nodded. "Sure. We'll take you there."

"You will?!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you! This is all thanks to God!" She clasped her hands and made a praying motion.

It was at that moment that Yuki and Issei realized. Whoever this nun was, she was too innocent to be involved with the fallen angels. _She must be a Sacred Gear user if she's being relocated here to them._

There were several records of Sacred Gear users joining the Fallen Angels. She must be one of them. But if she were to join them, she would've done so at the human world branch of the Grigori, not an abandoned church. Especially where Devils lived.

Not saying anything, the Hyoudo couple lead the nun towards the church. On their way they crossed a park and heard a cry.

"Uwaaah!" It was a little boy

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" He looked like he would be fine since he was with his mother. It seemed like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the nun who was walking behind them walked towards the park.

"Hey." The nun went inside the park and went towards the boy who was sitting down and crying. They also followed the nun.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." She said patting the boy's head gently. The boy probably didn't understand what she was saying. But the nun had a very kind expression. She put her palm where the boy has injured himself and the next moment a green glow came out of her hands.

When Issei look carefully, there were two silver rings with green gems that were emitting the green glow. _Twilight Healing!_ Issei now understood why the nun was appointed to the church used by the fallen.

"… what's wrong Ise…?" Yuki asked tugging at Issei's sleeves.

"The fallen angels are planning to remove her Sacred Gear." He hissed bending down to Yuki's ear level.

Yuki gained a sour look and looked at Asia with concern. Raising Shaela and the others as her own children, she had gained motherly instincts earlier than anyone did and it was showing in her eyes.

Soon the nun joined them waving at the retreating parent-child duo.

"I'm sorry but I just had to." She said with a laugh sticking her tongue out.

Issei smiled gently and said, "That's a nice Sacred Gear you have."

The nun looked surprised. "Eh? You know what they are?"

Issei chuckled. "Yeah. I'm well aware of the supernatural and the Sacred Gears the Christian God made for humans."

"O-Oh. So you believe that God exists?" The nun asked, her innocence showing through her kind green eyes.

Issei and Yuki nodded. "Hm. I do. Although I'm not a Christian, I'm knowledgeable about them. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Met quite a few in my short life."

"EH?! YOU DID?!" The nun asked getting into his face.

Issei chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe this but the fallen and the devils can be quite a friendly bunch. Some aren't but the fact still remains that they are not as bad as they sound like they do."

The nun looked conflicted and quietly said with lingering doubt on her face, "If you say so."

"I know so." Issei strongly said bringing a small smile to the nun's face.

Soon they arrived at the church and stopped. "Well Sister, there's your church." Issei said expecting her to look confused at the condition of the church and ask if they were at the right place. But that expectation was shot down by her reaction.

"Ah! This is the place! I'm glad!" She said with a smile.

Donning on a serious look on his face Issei faced the nun. "Excuse me Sister but can you tell me what stands out about the church?"

The nun didn't seem to have noticed his shift in personality and confusedly looked at the church. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no! What happened here?! It's broken!" She had tears in the corner of her eyes as she covered her mouth dropping her suitcase in the process.

Yuki and Issei grimaced.

"Looks like you've been deceived Sister. Either that or you're in the wrong place." Issei said.

"T-This is Kuoh, r-right?" the nun asked shakily.

"Yes." Issei grimly replied as his heart ached as the nun broke down into tears. "What's your name Sister?"

Yuki crouched down and ran her hand in circles over the crying nun's back.

"A-Asia Ar-Argento."

"Alright Asia Argento, I'm Issei Hyoudo and this is my wife Yuki Hyoudo. We are the Gods in protection of this town." Asia's head snapped up towards him and then at Yuki.

"Y-You are G-Gods?!" She exclaimed.

Issei nodded crouching down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing that the coast was clear, Issei pushed back the hair covering his left eye and revealed the clock in it earning a gasp from Asia. "We are Shinto Gods. This church at the moment is taken over by the Fallen Angels. They are not the ones I have met and likely are rogues as I would've known of their arrival." He pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed over cheeks rubbing the tears off. He gently smiled as Asia relaxed into their embrace.

"If they are r-rogues, d-does t-that mean…?" Asia asked calming down. She had relaxed feeling safe and protected as Issei was exuding a fatherly aura, not the one of the church but of a parent.

Issei grimly nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry but they are trespassers and must be dealt accordingly."

Asia looked conflicted. "…but where will I return to? I don't have a home…" Asia murmured looking down not expecting for them to hear.

Issei and Yuki frowned and shared a glance. Yuki raised Asia's chin and motherly smiled at her. "Why don't you live with us then?"

Asia was shocked. "B-But I'm a stranger! You don't even know me! I don't want to impose upon you!"

"Nonsense! You're a kind and innocent girl Asia." Issei said with a kind smile. "Someone like you needs a home. A loving family and we are more than willing to welcome you into our family." He patted her head.

Asia stared at the two for a moment taking in their kind expressions. She then gave in to them and cried hugging them.

Issei and Yuki hugged her back and rubbed her back letting her cry to her heart's content.

For the first time in her life, Asia truly gained people she could call 'Family'.

* * *

As soon as Asia and Yuki were gone, Issei turned around and faced the church. _Let's do this!_ He received a grunt of agreement from Ddraig and kicked open the doors starting everyone inside. Dust was kicked up and through it he saw about 30 exorcists and sensed four Fallen Angels.

"Fallen Angels and stray exorcists! Surrender yourselves or suffer!" Issei dramatically said.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Get lost kid! Don't mess with us!" The exorcists responded.

"Wait." A commanding female voice said silencing everyone. Issei looked at the owner of the voice and immediately sported a blank look. "Who do you think you are human and how do you know what we are?" the female fallen angel was wearing a BDSM outfit.

Issei chuckled and replied. "You must be the rogue in charge here."

The fallen only narrowed her eyes. "Freed."

"Yes?" a crazed young voice responded.

"Get rid of him."

"Owkay~ Raynare-sama! Leave it to me!"

The crowd of exorcist parted to reveal a young teen with silver hair and crazed red eyes holding a gun and a handle. He walked forward and was about to introduce himself until Issei spoke up.

"Freed Sellzen. Stray Exorcist and a wanted criminal by the Vatican. Who knew I'd come across you in this town?"

Freed smirked. "Oho? You've heard of me then?"

"Michael told me to eliminate you should I ever cross paths with you." In a flash Issei summoned Yamato and pulled it out of its sheath releasing its holy aura.

Yamato was a mix between katana and tachi with the blade being 75 cm long and 5 cm wide and the handle being 35 cm long. The blade had the curve of a katana and was dual toned with the back side being black covering 60 cm of the blade between its base and tip and 3 cm from the cutting edge. The other portion of the blade was silver. The handle was a slightly darker shade of emerald green with crimson diamonds. The guard was golden colored in the shape of a hollow circle with an hourglass inside it. Yamato's scabbard was navy blue in color with golden trims and purple tints. The sageo near the base of the scabbard was purple in color.

"I'm sure Michael would be pleased to know you were eliminated. But before I do so, show me that you can really live up to the rumors." Issei flared his divine aura letting everyone know he wasn't a normal human.

"Be careful Freed. He's not a normal human." Raynare said raising her guard.

Freed cackled and pressed a button on the handle creating a light sword. "Roger!" Freed aimed at Issei and fired a bullet from his gun.

The bullet split in two and went past the sides of Issei despite him not moving at all.

"Ah? The bullet split?" Freed asked with a tilt of his head. He would've looked like an innocent child if he didn't have the crazed look and bloodlust in his eyes. He then shrugged and fired several more rounds all doing the same thing.

"Well you surely are disappointing if you didn't even see me swing my sword." Issei said sheathing his sword and letting it disappear with a flash.

This in turn angered Freed. "Don't look down on me!" He lounged at Issei with his sword with a war cry.

Issei simply gathered a small sphere of purplish black energy and muttered a word. "Kurohitsugi {Black Coffin}." The sphere spiraled forward and formed a purplish black cube around Freed trapping him inside it. "There. Done." Issei said admiring his handiwork. He then faced the exorcists and said, "If you surrender yourselves then you won't suffer the same fate. Oh and don't bother running away. A barrier has been placed around the place."

"Hey! What the hell?! Why can't I get out?!" A childish voice said drawing everyone's attention. "What did you do human?! Let me out!" It was a short blonde girl in gothic loli outfit.

"Ah... to escape you must be at least a high class Fallen angel, something you are not."

"How do you know so much about us human?" Raynare said summoning a spear of light queuing the other fallen angels to follow her example.

Issei smirked. "You people trespassed into my territory and I wouldn't know? Who do you think I am? Azazel?" he snapped his finger and the cube fell apart revealing a bloody dead Freed. His eyes were missing and there was a large hole over his heart. Another through his forehead and several smaller ones spread all over his body. Several exorcists puked and fell to their knees and butts with fear evident on their faces. "If you don't want to suffer the same fate then huddle up." Issei said coldly to the exorcists releasing a torrent of black flames reducing Freed to nothing.

"What do you mean by your territory? As far as we know Kuoh is the territory of Rias Gremory. And to begin with who are you?"

Issei grinned. "I suspected that you were rogues but you just confirmed my suspicions! As for who I am, the name's Issei Hyoudo. A Shinto God."

Raynare's eyes widened in realization but it seemed like the others didn't. There were gossips and rumors circling among the higher ups in the Grigori about a new god in the Shinto who had the power to manipulate space and time. It was said that he had a clock in his eye and this young man also seemed to have said clock in his eye. _Shit!_

"Don't get cocky!" An older exorcist yelled throwing his light sword at Issei followed by several gun shots.

"Don't do it you fool!" Raynare exclaimed. The Shinto were not a faction to mess with. After all, the Shinto Trinity was in the Top 10 Strongest in the world. They even had allies all over the world and if they were to declare war on the fallen, then they'd be _eradicated_. The Devils and Angels might even help them! She might be a rogue but that didn't mean she hated her own race.

Issei simply raised his hand and formed a magic circle. "Seki {Repulsion}." Upon contact with the magic circle the light sword and the bullets all changed route and pierced through the exorcist killing him. "Who's next?"

Every single exorcist threw their weapons on the ground and surrendered themselves.

"Tch. Pathetic humans." A man wearing a trench coat and fedora hat muttered with a glare. He then took aim and threw the spear expecting it to stab Issei. Raynare cursed at her comrade's stupidity and lack of knowledge. "I don't care if you're some divine being but you'll die here!"

"Will I now?" Issei spoke from behind him in air shocking everyone. Before the man could reply, Issei stabbed his hand through him and wrenched out his heart. The fallen angel fell to the ground dead. Raynare gagged at the sheer brutality Issei displayed.

"Dohnaseek!" a busty woman with purple hair exclaimed rushing down to check the pulse of the now dead man. She pressed her fingers against his neck and waited. "Tch. He's dead."

"Of course he's dead. I ripped out his heart. Are you stupid?" Issei scoffed.

"Don't mock me kid!" With a war cry the purplette rushed at him spear in hand.

Issei ignored her and looked at Raynare. "Are you sure you won't surrender? If you do then Azazel might lessen your punishment. I won't have to kill you then." He without looking backhanded the purplette sending her crashing into the horde of exorcists.

Raynare thought for a moment before lowering her spear. "Fine. I surrender."

"What?! You can't be serious!" The loli blonde exclaimed. "You were supposed to steal that Asia girl's Sacred Gear weren't you?!"

"Ho? So I was right in assuming that was your plan?" Issei coldly smiled glaring at the two remaining fallen angels. Raynare facepalmed. "Then it's a good thing I sent her home." Issei summoned a large amount of black flames and launched it in the shape of a fireball at the two. "That means I can kill you!"

"ARRGGH!"

Raynare managed to dodge the fireball but the loli didn't and was devoured by the flames. Not even ashes remained. "Dammit Mittelt!" She summoned a spear of light and dashed at Issei. "Fine! I'd rather die fighting!"

"Good!" Issei coated his hand in purplish black energy and made a fist. He dashed at her and ducked under her spear before punching her straight in the solar plexus. "Banishing Shift!"

Raynare didn't even get the chance to scream before she winked out of existence sent straight to Zero Dimension.

Issei then descended to the ground and telekinetically pulled out the remaining fallen angel from the horde of exorcists. Seeing her out like a bulb, he dropped her into a portal that directed her to Azazel.

Issei dusted his hands and looked at the exorcists. "Now then, I'm sending you to the Vatican. Safe travels!" He waved at the group before they were gone in a flash. A magic circle appeared beside his ear. "Sorry to disturb you Michael but I've got news."

"Hello there Issei. What's the news?"

"Some stay exorcists were here in Kuoh. Freed was among them. I killed him." He heard a sigh on the other side.

"Thank you Issei. What about the others?"

"I sent them to the Vatican. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine. Thank you. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Me and my wife decided to make Asia Argento a part of our family. The rogue fallen angels were supposed to take her Sacred Gear."

"Thank you Issei. I'm really grateful to you. She has suffered too much. We've been unfair to someone like her. Tell her that God apologizes for not taking any action and wished her a happy life okay?"

"Yeah I will. Don't worry. Talk to you later."

"Thank you once again Issei."

"No problem!" the communication circle disappeared and Issei let out a sigh. "Ah shit! Forgot to inform Yuuto about my absence. Shit!" He shrugged. "Eh whatever."

Pocketing his hands he walked out of the church and returned home. On the way he called Azazel.

"Hey Azazel."

"Hey yourself Issei. I've received your _parcel_. Care to explain?"

"Four of your crows and several stray exorcists were supposed to take Asia Argento's Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing. Freed Sellzen was with them and I killed him. I sent the strays to the Vatican."

"Hmm. Thanks Issei. I guess the other three died fighting you?"

"Yep. Warned them too. Asked them to surrender but you guessed what happened to them." Issei shrugged.

Azazel hummed. "What happened to the girl?"

"Me and my wife decided to take her into our family."

"Your wife? When the hell did you get married?" Issei grinned hearing the surprise in his voice.

"Two years ago. To Yuki Nonaka."

"Ahh Raijin's daughter. She's a real beauty. Well, take care. Say I said hi to her and your kids."

"Hm." The connection between the two cut off just in time for Issei to reach home.

* * *

Michael sighed as he cut off the connection between Issei and him.

"Who was it brother?" He turned around and saw Gabriel enter his room.

Michael smiled. "It was Issei." Gabriel perked up with a bright smile making him chuckle.

"Really?! What did he say?"

"He said that four rogue fallen angels were planning to steal Asia Argento's Sacred Gear. Fortunately he had prevented it from happening. He and his wife decided to take her in as a part of their family."

Then both of them froze wearing wobbly smiles.

"Wait. When did he get married?!" Gabriel exclaimed. Michael panicked.

"Gabriel! Your wings! Your wings!"

* * *

Azazel sighed cutting off the connection to Issei.

"Ngh..." He looked to the side where on the floor was Kalawarmer, regaining consciousness. "... where am I?" He silently watched her look around the room before widening her eyes and looking at Azazel.

"A-Azazel-sama?"

Azazel sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "Good you're awake. What's this I hear about you and three others attempting to steal _Asia Argento_'s Sacred Gear? I specifically ordered everyone to _take care of her_, not _kill _her."

Kalawarmer gulped and begged. "Please forgive me! I-It was K-Kokabiel's order! I swear! H-He ordered us to take her Sacred Gear and give it to him!"

"Oh? For what reason?" Azazel didn't drop the cold look he had.

"T-To start another Great War. I overheard him mentioning something about holy swords and the Vatican too."

Azazel cursed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Issei called out opening the door.

"Rawr! {In here!}" Shaela called out from the living room.

Entering the living room Issei let a smile grow on his face as he saw Asia fearlessly communicate with the others. Yuki looked on with a motherly smile and sipped tea. He sat beside her and wrapped am arm around her waist pulling her into his side. He kissed her cheek and said, "She'll be a nice addition to the family don't you think?" Issei had fatherly smile on his face.

Yuki leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder and nodded. "Hm… She's a good girl."

"Hey Asia." Issei called out gaining her attention.

"Ah! Issei-san! Welcome home! I didn't see you there!" Asia greeted with a bright and happy smile.

Issei's smile widened. Looked like Asia settled in fine. Fearing that Asia might not like seeing blood, he had used magic to get rid of it.

"It's fine! Do you like it here?"

"Yes! I very much like it here!" She gazed at everyone with a smile and continued. "Everyone's so kind to me." Tears brimmed her eyes. Issei and Yuki opened their arms and Asia embraced them. "Thank you so much! I finally have a family!"

Issei and Yuki tightened their hold on her and gently spoke. "You're welcome Asia. And call me Ise okay?"

Asia nodded. "Okay Ise-san!" She then hesitated for a bit before nervously calling out to them. She softly asked, "Um Ise-san? Yuki-san?"

"Hmm?" Issei and Yuki hummed. "What is it Asia?" Sensing her hesitation, Issei rubbed her back. "Is something bothering you?"

"Will you hear my story please?" She asked looking up at them.

Yuki nodded. "Hm. Tell us."

Resting in their arms Asia then told them the story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of eight.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up and treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"_A power that can heal Devils!?"_

"_Something absurd like that cannot happen!"_

"_The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"_

There were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"_Damn the witch that heals Devils!"_

The girl who was respected as a "Holy Maiden" was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her. "…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy, that they didn't care for me. It hurt Ise-san, Yuki-san. But… even then… I still believed in God and thanked Him. Thanked Him for bestowing me with the power to heal others."

Asia was then embraced tightly by Issei and Yuki in a protective manner. Shaela and the others rubbed their heads against her.

"Don't worry Asia. We're here for you. We'll be your friends and we will be your family. We will be your everything." Issei said rubbing gently her head.

Yuki nodded. "Hm… we'll take you to our school Asia. Introduce you to our friends. Help you make hundreds of friends. We'll have fun together."

"…rawr raa rawr… {… we are here for you…}" Asia understood what they said and cried harder. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She eventually cried herself to sleep and Issei tucked her in the futon of her room.

Moving her hair from her forehead Issei kissed her there. "Don't worry Asia. Everything from now on will be fine. I'll make sure you live a happy and bright life." He softly whispered and got up.

"…Ise-san… Yuki-san…" Issei softly smiled hearing Asia mumble. He gently closed the doors to her room and returned to the living room not making a noise as expected of an assassin.

_Anyone who dares harm you will be dead before they know it._

* * *

**This is my first time writing a Lemon. Go easy on me. I've decided not to kill Asia and made her younger than Issei. She'll share classes with Koneko as she would be adopted into the Hyoudo family as the little sister of Issei. Yuki Nonaka is one of the female protagonists in 'Shinmai Maou' a Kuudere. I love Kuuderes!**

**Question: Should I include Tobiichi Origami from Date A Live? She's a hilarious kuudere.**


	3. Miss Chaos Karma and the Flaming Turkey

**Author's note:**** I am really sorry for taking so long! The second year of A Levels is such a pain in the ass I hardly got the time to write (or was it type?). To make up for it I made this chapter 17.5K+ words long and included some of the contents I had in mind for chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**[Ddraig]**

**[BOOST!]**

"Talking through phone/communication circle."

* * *

**Edited (12-8-19):**** After reading the reviews and getting some sense beat into my head by my cousin and fellow writer 'Tiger The Hedgehog' I've made some changes into the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miss Chaos Karma and the Flaming Turkey**

* * *

Issei upon leaving Asia's room silently walked towards the living room and opened it. Yuki was probably thinking about something as she was looking at empty air while stroking Kurumi. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and slightly tilted her head down, silently asking, "What is it?"

"I'm going to school and see what I can do to make Asia a student there. Hopefully Sona and Rias will understand the situation." He received a nod from Yuki and headed towards their room slowly shutting the door.

Getting into their room, he opened the closet and quickly ran his eyes over the ones he would wear. It was Spring season and the air was still slightly cool, so getting out of the school uniform, he chose to wear a baggy khaki pants, red V-neck t-shirt under a black jacket. Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded and headed towards the door. Wearing his black slip-on shoes, he opened the shoji doors only to come upon a sight that made him blankly stare at what was in front of him.

Rias had squished herself flat against the barrier he placed around the house to keep other supernatural beings other than him and his relatives out. She was glaring at him and was pushing against the barrier trying her hardest to break through. Behind her was her peerage. Yuuto looked ashamed, Koneko had a deadpan expression that made him internally cringe while Akeno was covering her mouth to not burst out laughing. Only one thought passed through his mind.

_What the hell?_

He snapped his fingers and Rias fell forward on the ground with a meaty thud.

* * *

"So Ise-kun and Yuki-chan didn't come today?" Rias asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

It was lunch time and as usual, Yuuto was in the clubroom eating his lunch. He nodded to her question and wondered why Issei was absent along with his wife. _It's still a bit hard to swallow the fact that Ise-kun is married._

"Could it be that…" Akeno began gaining everyone's attention. She covered her mischievous smile with her hand and continued, "… Ise-kun and Yuki-san are making love to each other at the moment back at their home?" She was outright grinning seeing Rias and Yuuto blush. Koneko's disgusted expression and her glare followed by "… pervert…" flew over her head.

"Eh?!" Rias exclaimed shooting off of her seat and staring at Akeno with a scandalized expression with the added blush. "Y-Y-Y-You mean I-I-Ise-kun and Yu-Yuki-c-ch-chan are doing _it_?!"

Yuuto face palmed and Akeno shrugged enjoying tormenting her king.

"Fufufu~ it is a possibility, is it not Yuuto-kun?" Akeno said redirecting the attention at Yuuto.

Yuuto flinched as Rias's eyes landed on him. He scratched his cheek and nervously said, "Haha, how can I know if he's doing _it_?" His cheeks had a pink dusting on them and his eyes were roaming across the room constantly avoiding Rias's eyes. "Err… it would only make sense for him to do that since, you know… he's m-m-married and is a hot blooded teenager."

Rias whined like a kicked dog and slumped over her table, her dumb brain working overtime imagining Issei and Yuki going at it. Soon her eyes became swirls and her soul left her body, only to be caught by Akeno before being placed back into her body.

"Fufufufu~ she's so innocent I want to _violate_ her. Haaaa~" Akeno moaned licking her lips with a flushed face rubbing her thighs.

Yuuto blanched and ran out of the room like a bullet. Koneko jumped out of the window latching herself to a tree before sliding down to the ground, an expression of disgust on her face.

"… pervert…" came out of her mouth just in time for a bunch of boys to pass by her. They heard her and dropped to the ground tears streaming down their faces all the while clutching their heart.

* * *

After classes were over, Yuuto headed towards the ORC, but once he got close to the doors, he slowed down and tip-toed towards the door fearing for his sanity. He pressed his ear against the door and strained them trying to hear what was happening inside. Once he heard the shuffling of papers and stamps, he relaxed and opened the doors after knocking and announcing his presence.

Rias looked fine, as if nothing happened once he and Koneko left (read: fled) the room during lunch. A few minutes later, the magic circle glowed and stepped out Koneko looking annoyed and disgusted.

"What happened Koneko?" Rias asked concerned for her rook. She reared back receiving a glare from the petite girl. _What did I do?_

"Do you want to talk about it Koneko-chan?" Yuuto calmly asked.

Koneko looked at him and shook her head not wanting to describe the _horror_ of a _man_ she met. A _man_ wearing a magical girl outfit named 'Mil-tan' and his wish to become a magical girl. On top of that he proclaimed to have gone to another world in his search to become a magical girl and upon discovering no method there, he resorted to his enemy: Devil, to fulfil his wish. She had never been that disgusted in her life.

"… it's better not talk about it… for the sake of everyone's sanity…" Koneko said after a while scowling.

_What the hell did she meet?!_

* * *

"How about we drop by at Ise-kun's house now?" Rias suggested as club time was over.

Yuuto looked outside the window and saw the sun setting. He shrugged. Koneko said nothing but she seemed a bit curious so they took it as a yes.

Akeno giggled. "Ufufu~ that certainly is a _fun_ way to spend the evening." Her eyes slowly glazed over thinking of the _fun_ things.

"Yup! Akeno prepare to teleport to his house right now!" Rias exclaimed excited like a child not getting what Akeno meant by fun.

"Do you even know where his house his?" Yuuto asked tilting his head with a confused frown. When he didn't get a reply he looked at Rias and deadpanned, "You don't know do you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… teehee…?"

Akeno giggled and said, "Ara ara~ aren't you a clumsy little child~?"

Rias pouted and crossed her arms. "Mou~! I'm not a child~!"

Yuuto sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll just go get the info from Kaichou…"

"Thank you Yuuto-kun~!"

Yuuto grunted and whisked away with the speed granted to him by the [Knight] piece.

* * *

Rias and her peerage was seen moments later walking towards Issei's house. Rias was sulking, Akeno looked amused, Yuuto was tired and Koneko… was Koneko.

"Mou~! To think he would put up barriers to prevent outsiders from teleporting into his house!" Rias complained stomping her way to their destination.

_Haaah~ my life span is shortening with every moment spent with her…_Yuuto internally despaired. Don't get him wrong. He doesn't hate Rias or anything like that. He in fact loves her- platonically mind you- and would risk his life if it meant her safety. It's just that… _She's just sooooo childish it stopped being funny._

"… idiot…" Koneko muttered beside him making him chuckle.

Soon they reached Issei's house and had to double check it in case they were in the wrong destination, because they were damn sure the place they were standing in front of wasn't huge and neither did it hold a mansion.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nope, they were in the right place. In front of them was a huge traditional Japanese mansion. A bird's eye view would show that the mansion was shaped like a trapezium. It appeared pristine, new and elegant.

They looked at the nameplate and yup, it read _Hyoudo Manor._

"Welp! It seems we've reached our destination!" Rias exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"So it seems." Yuuto commented admiring the view in front of him.

"What are you waiting for then Rias? Take the lead." Akeno said with a hint of amusement much to Rias's obliviousness. Yuuto caught on to her thought and squinted as he noticed that the air before the gates shimmered periodically.

_Is that…? _Yuuto's eyes widened and he looked at Rias who was already trotting forward. He raised a hand attempting to stop her. "Buchou! Wait there's a barrier!"

"Huh?" Rias asked not stopping as she looked at Yuuto over her shoulder. "A barrier?" She asked-

_***Thwack!***_

-just in time to collide with an invisible wall. "Oh…" She then noticed the shoji doors slide open and Issei step out. "Rrrgh!" She glared at Issei squishing herself against the barrier pushing against it. Then Issei snapped his fingers and she fell forward on the ground with a meaty thud.

* * *

"… I see… so that's what happened huh…?" Issei dryly replied as Yuuto finished telling what happened early on.

"… yes…" Yuuto lamely replied.

As soon as Rias fell to the ground, he simply asked them to enter his house keeping the door open. Rias jumped to her feet and dusted herself before speed walking into the house marveling at the interior. The others shortly followed in and were later introduced to his children in the living room.

Seeing his children packed around Yuki certainly was a weird sight considering seven of them were _carnivores_, but it wasn't unwelcome. If anything it was refreshing. Rias looked ready to burst from the adorable scene in front of her. She nearly died when the Maine coon cat let her pet it and purred in response.

Yuki greeted them with a raised eyebrow and nudged Shiki and Kurumi to bring snacks. The wolf-fox duo left the room nodding at their guests and headed towards the kitchen. One to make tea and the other to gather snacks.

Issei took a seat beside Yuki and snuggled with her. The two of them were surrounded by the others while Rias and her party took their seats opposite to the couple. One of the cubs went forward and flopped on to Koneko's lap and snuggled into her. Koneko fell into a daze and petted it getting a purr of content. Rias and Akeno cooed at the sight.

Issei then asked what happened and Yuuto explained making Rias sulk.

A few minutes later Kurumi and Shiki were back with a tray of tea cups and another tray with snacks before joining the others.

"So why didn't you come to school today?" Rias asked getting a raised eyebrow. "Yuuto said you didn't come to school today so I'm asking like any other concerned loving senpai would do for their adorable little kouhai." She finished with a shrug.

"Riiight…" Issei drawled out sipping tea from the cup he shared with Yuki. "It's a good thing you guys came, it made my trip shorter."

"Trip?"

"Hmm. I was planning to drop by the club and wanted to talk about why I didn't come to school."

"Did something happen?" Rias asked curiously.

"Somethings happened. Yes. We rescued a deceived nun from the hands of the fallen angels stationed in the church. She's currently sleeping a few rooms away."

"You rescued a nun?!" Rias asked incredulously.

"Yeah… she's too naïve and innocent to be affiliated with the fallen. You'd understand what I mean when you see her. And besides…" Issei scowled. "…they were planning to rip her Sacred Gear out of her."

They gasped. "What's her Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked looking concerned.

"… Twilight Healing…" They cursed under their breaths. They were well aware of the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. It was quite famous thanks to its impressive healing abilities. A speculation was made that should the wielder unlock its Balance Breaker even if it was a sub-species one, they would be invincible and likely bring the dead back to life.

"That explains it." Akeno replied getting nods from everyone.

"So what happened to the fallen angels?" Rias asked looking oddly serious slightly taking Issei by surprise.

"I gave them the option to surrender considering that they were trespassing into our territory without asking mine or your permission. They refused and you get it." Issei replied with a shrug.

"You do know that this could spark a war?" Rias asked looking horrified.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What? Between the three factions or between the fallen and us Shinto?"

"Both."

Issei shrugged. "The leaders are already well aware of what happened at the abandoned church and they said what I did was justified."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! You're telling me the leaders are aware of it? And how did you even let them know about it?!" Rias exclaimed.

"What? I'm a _God,_ so I hung out with them some times and stayed in contact with each other in case something happened."

Rias and the others gaped at him as Yuki nodded in confirmation. Yuuto chuckled and said, "I don't think I'll be surprised if you knew Ophis or Great Red."

"…. Ahaha…haha…" Issei awkwardly laughed not looking at them implying that he does in fact know them.

They simultaneously sighed and shook their heads. After a few moments Rias asked, "So what are you going to do with the nun? Speaking of which what's her name?"

"Her name is Asia Argento."

"AH! The Holy Maiden!" Rias exclaimed smacking her fist with the palm of her other hand.

"Yeah. Her only wish is to make friends and lead a happy life. And we're going to give her that by adopting her into our family as my little sister." He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Surely you have no problems with that, right?" His voice came out low and deep with an underlying threat of them facing his fury. They rapidly shook their heads signifying that they were fine with it. "Good. I'll have to talk with Sona as well so that she could enroll Asia into the school."

The four nodded and finished their tea.

"How about I give you a tour of the house?" Issei asked smiling at Rias in a knowing manner. "You seem restless after all Rias-senpai." Rias had the decency to blush and nodded. "Welp! Then let's go! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Maaaan I wish I could move in here!" Rias said as the group entered the living room. It took about half an hour for the entire tour to be done with. Rias was drooling. The mansion was just like the ones she had seen in mangas and animes and read about in light novels. She sooooo wanted to live in a house like this. Too bad she's living in an apartment.

The mansion had 20 bedrooms in total. Nine were taken by the residents while the rest 11 were empty. There was a long garden in the left side of the mansion and had a Sakura tree and a koi pond. The mansion also had a hot spring, a single one for both genders.

Rias was so jealous of Issei that she literally cried blood.

"Really now?" Issei asked snuggling with Yuki getting a nod from her. "Why don't you do that then?" Rias shined. Issei had to close his eyes to shield them from the sheer brightness of Rias's face.

"Really?!" She leaned forward unconsciously juggling her bountiful breasts causing Issei's eyes to be drawn towards them, he quickly brought his eyes up to avoid being labeled a pervert. His great-grandfather is enough of a pervert thank you very much.

**[Oi…]**

Ignoring Ddraig, Issei looked down at Yuki and asked, "What do you think Yuki?"

Yuki contemplated for a few moments and replied, "… I'm fine with it but it's best if you move in at a later date so that Asia could get used to her surroundings."

Rias's smile dropped and she nodded forlornly. "True… I guess that's a matter to be settled at a different time." Everyone nodded and a moment later Rias and the others stood up. "It's getting late. We should go."

Issei stood up followed by Yuki and the couple walked the group out to the front doors.

"See you tomorrow at the club Ise-kun, Yuki-chan!" Rias called out with a wave of her arm.

The couple waved back at the departing figures of the group and then entered the house slamming the door shut.

"Today sure was a tiring day huh?" Issei said running a hand through his hair.

"…hm…"

It was only five minutes later that Rias questioned how the animals brought the food much to the amusement of her peerage.

* * *

It's been a month since Asia was officially made his little sister. Adopting Asia in the family as his little sister was quite easy. He had to call his father to be done with the paperwork and inform the Shinto Trinity about Asia. They were delighted to have such a talented Sacred Gear user like her in their faction and was giddy about seeing her.

Asia had no problem being a member of the Shinto faction if everyone was like Issei.

Issei stopped the Trinity from coming to his house to see Asia and told them to come visit her when they would eventually come for Class Observation. Amaterasu complained but eventually shut up.

Sona had happily welcomed Asia into the school and couldn't help but internally coo at Asia and Issei commended her at her efforts of keeping a stoic face much to her ire.

As for the girl herself, she was beaming. She had never been so happy in her life before. She now had people she could openly call family and surprisingly got along well with the devils (especially Koneko) bar the hiccups whenever she mentioned God, but they didn't mind. Her purity itself healed them.

Seriously, the girl was way too kind and innocent to be affiliated with the Fallen.

Issei had literally become the overprotective big brother in most mangas and light novels to the point he was questioned whether he was a siscon or not.

The boys in school couldn't make a move on her simply because of how _pure_ and _innocent_ Asia was and the fact that Issei always loomed over them didn't help either. The girls were terrifyingly protective of her and only let a select few males (Yuuto and Issei) approach her while the others had to admire her from afar.

Everyone, the teachers included found it adorable how Asia stuttered and bit her tongue whenever she would try to speak Japanese. Since she was a first year and shared the same classes as Koneko, Koneko volunteered to be Asia's bodyguard (much to the blonde's unawareness) and stuck to her side like glue. At school Koneko would assist her in her studies while Yuki and Issei took over those duties at home and that too was becoming rare considering Koneko moved in last week and after Asia gave her the puppy dog eyes she gave in and shared the same room as her. The felines in his home helped too as they immediately took a liking to her. Issei was delighted as he now had two little sisters- Koneko couldn't deny him that because of Asia as the girl herself lit up when Issei mentioned it- and once again was questioned if he was a siscon. Rias got a balloon of paint to the face (don't ask where that came from just don't) when she asked that and had to take another bath.

So far, life has been looking up for Issei and he dreaded the day this peace of his would be disrupted. And whoever did it will have to crawl out of **Yomi**, Issei will make sure they meet Izanami if that happened. Issei hadn't met the Goddess of Creation and Death but from the tales he heard from Amaterasu… she wouldn't be pleased to meet him (especially since he was a descendant of Izanagi) or anyone from other pantheon for that matter.

Now only if fate wasn't such a bitch…

* * *

"Alright Asia, have fun and be careful when you're gardening okay?" Issei said as he escorted said girl to her club. She joined the Gardening Club when asked which club she would like to join and was immediately given the OK.

"I will Ise-nii-san! See you later!" Asia chirped entering the club. Issei lingered outside and observed Asia interact with the other members and smiled seeing her act like she should've acted until the Church happened.

Issei closed the door silently and headed towards the ORC. Normally Koneko escorts Asia to the club but couldn't do that as she had to go on an errand for Rias. And speaking of which… Rias seemed a bit off for the last few days and often seemed to be in a daze or sigh more times than they could count. Whenever they would ask if something was wrong, she would put on a fake smile and say that she was fine.

_***VRRRR***_

Issei was brought out of his musings when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the contact name: Crimson Siscon. He raised an eyebrow and paused as he stood in front of the Old School Building. He shrugged and picked up the call.

"Yo Sirzechs!" He greeted.

"Yo yourself Issei, how have you been?" There was something in Sirzech's tone that Issei noticed as the man replied.

"What's wrong Zechs? I can imagine your face twisted in despair now." Issei said looking at the sky.

Sirzechs sighed. "The thing is…"

* * *

Issei sighed pocketing his phone as the call ended and looked at the sky wondering what was wrong with the nobles of the Underworld. _So stuck up with their damned tradition…_

**[Can you blame them? Only about 40% of the population in the Underworld is comprised of Pure Blood Devils, while the rest is comprised of Reincarnated Devils and the Fallen.]**

Issei narrowed his eyes. _And who's to blame for that?_

**[…Albion****] **Ddraig replied after a few moments of consideration. **[And the God of Bible and the Grigori.]**

_Uh-uh. And you're just a wondering innocent soul who got pulled into the mess and ended up sealed in a Sacred Gear by said God with the help of the other two factions. Right?_ Issei sarcastically asked walking through the halls towards the club.

**[Damn right!]**

_Oh how I wish I could strangle the hell out of you right now…_

**[Flattery will get you nowhere boy.]**

_If you call that flattery then I can only wonder what an insult is._

**[I was being sarcastic you brat.]**

_Oh really?_ Issei raised an imaginary eyebrow at Ddraig.

**[Really.]**

_You're just unbelievable…_

Tuning out Ddraig's grumbling, he opened the door to the club and found Sona, Tsubaki and a blonde haired boy standing behind the couch Sona was sitting on.

"Speak of the devil and ye shall come." Rias said with a grin.

"Oh? Do tell what you were talking about." Issei said sitting down beside Yuki.

"So nice of you to join us Ise-kun." Sona said with a sarcastic smile. Blondie gaped at her while Tsubaki sighed.

"Oh? Is that you kaichou? Sorry if I didn't see you." Issei replied in an equally sarcastic manner. Then he glanced at Blondie and asked, "Who's the Blondie?"

"Oh him?" Sona asked. "He's Saji Genshirou, my newest addition to the peerage. A [Pawn] of four."

Issei nodded. "He must have a strong Sacred Gear if it took you four pieces to turn him into a devil."

"Wait! Hyoudo knows that we all are devils?!" Saj-Blondie asked getting dry looks from everyone. "Oh right, he's a member of the ORC. Never mind."

Issei looked at Blondie and asked, "So what's your Sacred Gear Blondie?" He nodded at Akeno who placed a tea cup in front of him.

"It's Saji!" Blondie corrected. "And as for my Sacred Gear…" In a flash of purple light, a small black lizard with a deformed face appeared on his left hand. "It's A-"

"Absorption Line." Issei said not letting Blondie finish. "One of the multiple Sacred Gears that holds a part of the soul of Vritra the Prison Dragon one of the Dragon Kings."

Blondie sagged. "…yeah… that's about it."

Sona nodded not surprised by Issei's knowledge. "Ise-kun, the three of us are going to go to the Familiar Forest to get a familiar for Saji. Would you and Yuki-san like to join us?"

"Hmm…" he looked at Yuki and received a nod. "…Sure. Count us in." Yuki then nudged him and shook her head. "You don't wanna come?" She shook her head again and Issei sighed. "Well, then I guess only I will go."

Sona nodded and stood up. "Tsubaki." Said person nodded and created a magic circle. "I hope you don't mind us using your magic circle Rias."

Rias only waved her hand and said, "Meh it's fine."

Sona nodded and stepped into the magic circle beside Tsubaki followed by Issei and Blondie. In a flash of blue, the four of them were gone.

* * *

Issei whistled as he took in his surroundings. The group was surrounded by massive trees, purple sky and a red moon. "It's more impressive than I thought it would be." Issei commented getting an incredulous look from Blondie.

"Impressive?! It's creepy!" Blondie exclaimed shivering.

"So I was right in assuming that you didn't have a familiar and this would be the first time you stepped in here?" Sona said ignoring her pawn's shivering.

"Yup! Didn't get the chance to come get one."

"I see." Sona nodded and then looked around searching for someone. "Where is he…?" She mumbled.

"Get daze!" a voice yelled from above making Blondie jump in fright.

"WAAH!"

Everyone looked up and saw a young man wearing a tank top, half pants, hi-top shoes and an orange cap turned back. He jumped from the tree branch he was standing on and smoothly landed in front of them.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" The man exclaimed cheerfully with a grin.

"Satooji-san, I brought the one I spoke of." Sona said adjusting her glass not at all fazed by the man's stunt.

"Hmm? Didn't you say you were bringing only one person Sitri-san?" Satooji asked looking at the both of them. "Hmm… a dull faced blondie and…" he took a closer look at Issei ignoring said blondie's outrage and said, "… a mysterious brownie." He nodded seemingly satisfied with himself.

"You're right about that Satooji-san. I was uncertain about Ise-kun, so I didn't tell you about him." Sona replied. She then glanced at Issei and Blondie and continued, "Ise-kun, Saji, he's a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes kaichou!" Both replied in tandem getting a satisfied nod from her.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" Satooji asked in a friendly manner.

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden!" Blondie retorted getting a sigh from Sona.

"Ignoring the Blondie, what do you suggest Satooji-san?" Issei asked ignoring Blondie's outburst. Satooji-san smiled at his question and got out a thing that looked like a catalogue. The one he pointed at was a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"I don't think Tiamat would be great as a starter." Sona replied getting nods from Blondie and Tsubaki.

"Hmm…" Issei hummed staring at the picture of Tiamat. "Ne, Satooji-san…" Issei called out with a gleam in his eyes that was matched by Satooji himself.

**[Issei no.]**

_Issei yes!_

Issei and Satooji grinned. "Take me to her once we're done getting Blondie's familiar."

"Are you crazy?!" Blondie yelled getting nods from Sona and Tsubaki. "Even if it hasn't been caught, it's Maou level! Are you crazy! No matter how you look at it, it looks like the Last Boss which appears in an RPG! This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!?" He took a breath and glared at Satooji. "Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if you're throwing us into the last dungeon!"

**[The boy is right you know? You can still back out. She'll kill you!]**

_Huh? Why's that?_

**[Before my fight with Albion, I took some treasures from her and well umm…]**

_You lost them didn't you?!_

**[That and she hates me for it! She's killed my past wielders simply because I lost them! And even if she's your great-grandmother she won't give a damn!]**

_Wait what?! That gives me all the more reason to see her!_

"Ise-kun? Are you alright?" Sona's voice pulled him out of his conversation with Ddraig. "You've been spacing out."

Issei blinked and looked at everyone with a blank face. "Ddraig just told me that Tiamat is my great-grandmother."

Absolute silence descended upon the group as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait! So you're telling me you're not only the wielder of the Boosted Gear that holds the soul of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, you're also telling me that the strongest Dragon King is your great-grandmother?! How does he even know _that_?!" Blondie said in one breath getting a nod from Satooji who seemed quite interested.

"Oh! That's because I _am _Ddraig's great-grandson." Issei casually said dropping another bomb on Blondie.

"_What?!_" Blondie screeched. "That's just unfair! You're like an OP protag from a tasteless fan fiction!"

"Yeah so?" Issei shrugged. "Leaving that aside, let's just get done with getting your familiar."

"B-B-But-!" Blondie stuttered and shut up from receiving a glare from Sona.

"Saji. Shut up." Sona scolded the now whimpering boy. "What do you recommend Satooji-san next?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" They were shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. They couldn't sense it being friendly from the illustration. It had sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there was a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration with actual skulls around the serpent in the illustration.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the world which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" Satooji said grinning as if he just didn't recommend Blondie to kill himself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can I punch him kaichou?" Blondie asked with his eye twitching.

Sona sighed and rubbed her temples. "Calm down, Saji. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest. We would be able to return by the end of today."

Issei laughed. Sona looked deep into the forest. She seemed really eager to catch it. Blondie wouldn't be able to return alive and would get lost and disappear right away. If things went wrong… well Blondie would end up being inside the Hydra which apparently was 'useful' and 'friendly'!

Satooji-san put his thumb up. "Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is more powerful than me!" Blondie yelled.

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?" Satooji asked looking amused.

"Something small and cute I guess? One that will actually be useful, a healing type and not kill me." Blondie replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "Strong too in case I need assistance in combat."

"Hmm…" Satooji hummed looking far away. "…Alright! Follow me!"

* * *

"You want me capture one of _those_?!" Saji exclaimed pointing at the two battling Undines. That's not the problem though, the problem was the fact that those two had light-blue hair sparkling like lights, wearing transparent robes over their _gigantic_ body. "They aren't even small or cute!"

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than Saji's waist, and the chest which looked like it had metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior they had many scars on their faces. Because of the sudden turn, Issei burst out laughing and Saji couldn't believe his eyes.

"But those are Undines! Undines! They are maidens and pure!" Satooji exclaimed flailing his arms at the fighting duo.

"Oh my god! That's rich! HAHAHAHAHA!" Issei hollered rolling on the ground laughing and wheezing at Saji's misfortune.

"No! No! No! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the world with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valor!"

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The world of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specializing in punching sure won't be bad."

"Fighting for the territory? Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by seirei and stuff?"

"Nah. After all, violence is the answer." Satooji casually said.

"Kaichou, can I go home? I'm about to cry now you know?" It seemed like their punches were even stronger than the magic they use, and... _H__ow could their big physique become useful in missions?! It probably can't even hide itself in shadows!_

"Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!" Satooji said it with enjoyment while patting Saji's shoulder.

"Hahaha! As if! Shut up with the adventure crap! I don't want adventure like this!" Saji whined slamming his fists on the ground.

"Haaa… okay. Let's just move on to another place. At this rate there will be no progress in this." Sona said looking tired.

* * *

An hour and a slime and tentacle hentai situation later the group stood in front of a large cave. Saji failed to get a familiar for himself and now was shaking at the knees tears brimming the edges of his eyes while Sona and Tsubaki remained stoic hiding their fear.

"You know it might take a while for me to be done with this. So you guys better be off now." Issei said standing at the entrance to the cave.

"Are you sure?" Sona asked looking concerned.

"LET'S JUST GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Saji wailed.

"Fine!" Sona nodded at Tsubaki and prepared a magic circle. She looked at Issei one last time and said, "Please don't do something reckless. I don't want to tell Yuki-san that you're dead."

"Got it." Issei replied nodding.

In a flash of blue the three were gone.

"The same goes for you to Satooji-san. I can sense a fight coming." Issei said to the man who worked both as their entertainer and guide.

"If you say so. Try not to die kiddo." With a wave of his hand, the man was gone leaving Issei alone to contemplate.

**[You can still back out Issei.]**

_Shut it Ddraig. I need to see her. None of you ever told me about my great-grandmother and whenever I would ask, you would either change the subject or pretend that you didn't hear me!_

Ddraig winced realizing how much Issei was hurting because of them.

**[I'm sorry Issei… it's just that I don't want you to die.]**

_That could be avoided if you had asked all your previous wielders to gather that treasure! _

**[Oh…]**

_What?!_

**[I just realized that all her treasure are currently stored in the Boosted Gear.]**

"…"

**[…]**

"You're a dumbass you know that?" Issei whispered leaning against the walls of the cave.

**[…yeah sorry…]**

_It's fine. I'm already used to it._

**[…] **Ddraig didn't know if he should feel insulted or not.

Issei stood up straight and walked deeper into the cave. As he walked deeper into the cave, he softly traced the rock wall due to the cave being dimly lit. He didn't bother creating a fireball to use as a source of light because even if the cave was dimly lit, it was cool and the blue glow was mesmerizing. Soon he heard the constant running of water and he slightly fastened his pace to locate the source.

His eyes flickered as the dim blue light seemed to get brighter and just as he rounded the corner, he stepped into a huge cavern and it was breathtaking to say the least. With wide eyes Issei openly stared in wonder and awe as the subterranean cave was lined with creeping veins of intense blue crystal.

"Holy crap…" he breathed softly as his eyes travelled from the hanging stalactites that illuminated the cave to the hefty deposits of shining ore. Jagged and cut randomly, gems of deep rolling blue surrounded him from every angle. "…if this is her treasure then it's no wonder she'd get pissed if you lost them Ddraig." He then looked around and made a confused sound at the back of this throat. "But where the hell is Tiamat?!"

He sighed and then heard splashing water. He began to march away with wide and quick strides searching for the water. A few minutes of trekking had left him gaping at some of the geographical formations and lost in utter wonderment.

The rushing of water became louder as he continued to maneuver through the maze of crystals and series of stalagmites. As he navigated through the area, he idly wondered if Tiamat would let him and his large family spend time here.

Eventually, the formations of stone and earth faded behind him as the ground took a slight slope downwards and into a massive basin of a dazzling underground lake. On the far end of the lake, a waterfall fell down from high and sent soft circles lapping over the surface of the water. The whole sight was made ethereal as gemstones submerged in water and embedded in the stone above echoed a crystalline radiance.

Practically mesmerized by the vision, Issei fluidly moved towards the water as each step crunched over wet gravel. Peering through both shifting dark and otherworldly glow, he couldn't help let a soft smile grace his lips.

"After what I did to your previous wielders one would think you'd know better than to show your face to me again Ddraig." A low silky smooth chilling female voice came from behind him making him jump three feet into the air in fright.

Without missing a beat he pulled out Yamato from the sudden vortex that appeared beside him and in a swift motion as fast as light swung at his company completely expecting to behead her. What he didn't expect was for his sword to be simply stopped in its track with nothing but her palm. And Yamato can cut through reality itself! A shockwave formed and the water in the lake was pushed away. Then he realized that his limiters were still on and the woman before him was Tiamat.

Tiamat was a beautiful woman with straight and long beautiful pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty. And she was freaking _naked_!

No way can he fight her with 15% of his full power. It's borderline suicide. And his eyes would randomly roam in directions that could get him killed.

It surprised him how she sneaked up on him because he was trained by the best of the best of assassins and can pick up someone stalking him from a kilometer away if he wishes to do so.

"Hmm… you're good. No one has ever managed to strike at me as fast as you did after scaring them. As a result they fell to my chaotic breath." Tiamat released his sword and he backed away creating some distance between them.

Still keeping his guard up, he removed the limiter placed on his dragon powers. The whole cave shook as _massive _amounts of pure, raw, _destructive _dragonic power poured out of him in waves before they were suddenly gone reeled back into him.

Tiamat looked surprised and on guard as she didn't expect a human to have that much dragonic power. And all of it without even using the Boosted Gear.

Issei smiled and chirped, "Nice to see you too great-grandmother of mine! The name's Issei Hyoudo!"

It took a moment for the words to settle into Tiamat's brain. "What?!"Tiamat lowly exclaimed stepping back in surprise. "Great-grandmother?!"She looked befuddled.

Issei slowly sheathed Yamato in front of her and put it back into the vortex where it came from. He then raised his arms up in placating manner. "Yes. I'm your great-grandson along with Ddraig and Albion's as well." He took a step forward and Tiamat tensed readying herself for battle. "Can we talk about this peacefully? I'd rather not destroy this place, it's too beautiful for that."

Tiamat narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to believe that." She flared her dragonic power saying that.

**[He's saying the truth Tiamat.] **Ddraig butted in before Issei could slam Tiamat down with his dragonic power. Issei had the tendency to intimidate his opponents with the full force of his demonic/dragonic/divine power in a way to test the waters and he didn't want his former mate to feel it in full-force.

"Oh?Where's the proof? Can he even transform into a full-fledged dragon? Can he even use your **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames** or my **Chaos Flames**?"

"For the record, yes I can transform into a full-fledged dragon. And one my flames are a mix of your **Chaos Flames **and old lizard's **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames**."

**[Oi.]**

"Prove it." Tiamat demanded.

Issei sighed. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and there was a ripping sound as on the space to his right there was a gaping black maw. A bit far away was a rippling image of an open area in the Familiar Forest. "Follow me." Issei said as he stepped into the void. Immediately emerald tiles appeared and formed a bridge between this side and the rippling image. Without any care Issei walked to the other side and looked back at Tiamat who still didn't enter but was taking note of it.

"How did you open a **Garganta** child?" She asked entering the black void and walking on the tiles changing their color from emerald to sapphire blue. She was well aware of the method the hollows used to traverse from their world to the human world. Ajuka himself tried to copy it and failed, yet this child in front of her did what the reality bender was unable to do.

Issei smirked stepping through the rippling image and walked to the center of the open field. A second later Tiamat hopped out of the garganta and just as she landed, it shut down with a boom. "I created a spell that only copied the fundamentals of how a garganta works. Did quite the research on it." He shrugged. "Now stay at the furthest corner of the field because I'm _huge_."

Tiamat snorted and walked to the furthest end of the field and turned around just in time to see Issei in his birthday suit doing stretches. Tiamat blushed as she saw his muscles ripple and tense. _Goddamn. _And he was huge!

"You ready?" Issei hollered from the center of the field uncaring of his little man being out in the open. He thought it was only fair if Tiamat proudly showed off her knockers and her honey pot.

Tiamat roller her eyes and made a go ahead gesture with her hand. She then carefully watched as steam started pouring out of Issei. His skin turned red and became reptilian. His muscles bulged, his single visible brown eye turned emerald, the same shade as Ddraig's own except that it had a blue slit instead of yellow and the hair on his left parted to reveal a golden inorganic clock ticking inside his eye. _What the-?_

Then there was a crimson flash blinding Tiamat for several seconds and when her eyesight returned back to normal, she noticed that a _huge _shadow was covering her. And the dragonic power, its sheer amount surpassed not only hers but that of Ddraig and Albion's _combined_. _It's borderline Dragon God class! _She looked up and true to his words, Issei really was huge. He was at least 50 meters in overall length.

Gulping, she transformed into her own 20 meter long dragon form to reduce the pressure on her that came from standing in an area saturated with pure, raw, destructive, dense and heavy energy that a Dragon God possessed. Her skin was sky blue and her underside was white while her scales were sapphire blue and white. A single blue tipped white horn protruded from her blue snout diagonally forwards about 3 meters in length. Fighting against the reduced pressure she flew up to the sky and got a better view of his form.

Issei as she estimated was 50 meters long. His skin was red and the underside was pale blue instead of the beige color she expected. He had crimson scales with their tips having pinkish hue. The scales along the length of his spine, the two tails- _He's got two tails?!-_ and membrane of his six wings- _How the hell does he have six wings?!-_ were azure in color, which was a mixture of blue and green. His azure horn was crystal like in shape instead of the long ones she and Ddraig had. His claws were golden yellow and there were several caudal spines around his face. On the thighs of his back legs there were three golden claws and his knees, elbows and shoulders had three golden spikes protruding from them. The tips of his tails were golden yellow and azure. His right eye had golden sclera, emerald iris and blue slit while his left eye too had golden sclera but the inorganic clock was now blue with the hands and digits being white. The skin of his wings were blueish white just like her own.

She flapped her wings and circled around him taking in every single details of his form. Finally she stopped before his left eye and stared at it. "How long can you keep this form?"

Issei shrugged. "Never bothered finding out." His voice was deeper in this form and the land rumbled with every word he spoke. "Take a look Tiamat. See that Hydra over there?" He asked looking to his right where at the distance the Hydra was glaring at the two of them, Issei specifically. It even had the guts to crawl towards them. Issei smirked. "You wanted to see my flames? Watch." He turned his head and slightly opened his maw. A tiny sphere, the size of his eyes of crimson flames formed with blue lightning crackling all over its surface. It was clearly a mix of Ddraig's **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames **and her own **Chaos Flames**.

Though the size and form of the sphere wasn't her concern. Her concern was the sheer amount of heat that tiny sphere emitted. She had to fly back at least a hectare to avoid being steamed. She then watched him spit the sphere at the Hydra that was crawling towards him all the while hissing. What happened next will forever be stored in her memory.

The sphere shot forward faster than she could blink and in the next instance where the Hydra crawled was now a spiraling pillar of crimson flames with blue lighting across it. The tower reached so far above into the skies that she couldn't even see its top. And the heat- _Holy shit! The heat! I'm boiling!-_ true to her words, some of her scales had melted into her skin making her cry out in pain but in the next instance all she felt was a familiar chilling cold mixed with comforting warmth. To her surprise, she was being cradled in the arms of Issei several miles into the air and away from the tower of flames. _Where's the cold coming from?_

"You…" Tiamat whispered in shock with wide eyes realizing what happened. The cold she felt was the same as Albion's daughter.

"That's right. I've also inherited Glacies's ice element and her iconic **Glacial Conflagration Flames**." Issei said flying towards the tower of flames. "Watch." He sucked in lungful of air and breathed out. Again, faster that she could blink, the tower was now completely frozen. Tiamat could only say one thing before she passed out.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Tiamat groaned as she returned from the land of unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times finding herself in a completely different place. She was lying on a futon with a blanket covering her and she realized that she was in her human form. She sat up and noted that the room was similar to those traditional Japanese mansions. Extending her senses, she located Issei along with two other persons several rooms away from her own.

She sat up and thought back to the events that happened earlier. So far, she had been given the proof of Issei being a descendent of her and the two heavenly dragons. In fact, when he let all of his dragonic power flow out, she could sense traces of her own power in it which compelled her to take a step back. Then came his dragon form to the forefront of her mind and wasn't that a shock? He's got to be the fourth largest dragon in existence and a Dragon God. He had two tails and six wings for crying out loud!

Let's not forget about his flames. She didn't know what he called his flames but she was sure that the first one was a mix of her and Ddraig's flames the other one was Glacies's. Glacies's **Glacial Conflagration Flames **are so cold that they _burned_. The victim won't even get the chance to scream before they would be reduced to nothing leaving only an ice structure vaguely resembling their form. Because of that the flames which were gas had turned into a solid pillar.

She sighed. _This is getting too much for me to handle._ She then felt an energy signature heading towards her room and was unable to recognize it but she could tell that the person meant no harm.

"Oh you're awake!" The doors opened revealing a young blonde haired girl with green innocent eyes. She was petite and fair skinned. The girl seemed relieved. "Thank god! You were in a bad condition yesterday when Ise-nii-san brought you home! But don't worry! I healed you!" She said clapping her hands with a bright smile on her face. "Oh! How rude of me to not introduce myself!" She said making a face that one would make when they realized their mistake. "I'm Asia Hyoudo. Pleased to meet you Tiamat-sama!" She finished with a bow.

_She's very well mannered. _Tiamat noted nodding at Asia. She had a feeling her condition wasn't that great considering her scales had melted into her skin. "Thank you little one."

"Hm! No problem!" Asia smiled brightly making Tiamat smile too. Her smile was simply too contagious. "It's ten in the morning now. Would you like to eat breakfast here or at the dining table?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

_Cute and adorable._ Tiamat noted and removed the blanket standing up on shaky legs. She was wearing a blue kimono and wondered who changed her into it. "I'll eat in the dining room thank you very much. Where is Issei?" She followed Asia as the girl happily led her to the dining room.

"Ise-nii-san? He's currently meditating in the garden. Should I call him?"

"No. Let him meditate. I'll approach him once I'm done eating."

"Okay!"

Tiamat smiled at the sweet girl but internally asked why she couldn't detect any trace of dragonic power in her considering she was Issei's sister and all.

Soon they reached the dining room where Tiamat saw that several covered bowls of food were placed on the table.

"Please take a seat while I prepare your plate." Asia said taking a plate and arranging food.

Tiamat nodded and sat down on a chair and thanked her once she was given her plate. She graciously ate the food and noticed Asia looking at her with an expectant smile. "This is good. Did you cook it little one?"

Asia smiled and shook her head. "No. I only assisted Yuki-nee-san in the kitchen. I'm still learning how to cook."

Tiamat nodded. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself little one? In exchange I will tell you about myself."

Asia beamed. "Sure! A bit more than a month ago I was rescued by Ise-nii-san from a group of rogue fallen angels and stray exorcists. Soon after that he adopted me into the family as his little sister. I came here from Italy and I'm still learning how to speak Japanese."

_That answers why she doesn't have any dragonic power._ Tiamat then said, "Well, I'm a dragon, one of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat with the title of 'Chaos Karma Dragon' and apparently your brother's great-grandmother."

Asia's eyes sparkled in curiosity and wonder. "Really?! You're a dragon?! You must be really strong if you have the title of a King!" Then her face cutely scrunched in confusion. "Wait. Shouldn't you be called a Dragon _Queen_ instead of a king?"

Tiamat nodded. "True that may be, I'm the only female dragon that has earned that title. We female dragons are extremely rare and most of us aren't that strong. With hard work and determination I was able to become as strong as I am now." Spotting a napkin on the table, she wiped her mouth with it as she finished eating breakfast. "Albion's daughter Glacies on the other hand is a Dragon King class dragon. Too bad she refused to be entitled a Dragon King."

Glacies just like her father was a white Gwiber dragon but unlike Albion who had golden horns she had blue.

Asia took the plate from her and went into the kitchen to wash it. About two minutes later she returned with a smile and said, "Let's go to the garden. I'm sure Ise-nii-san is getting restless."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow as she stood up and followed Asia. "Why would he be restless?"

"He sort of feels guilty for causing you harm yesterday."

Ah, that explains it. "I see…" Tiamat nodded and soon the two of them stepped through a door into the garden where Issei was seen meditating under a Sakura tree surrounded by five tigers, one wolf, one fox and a cat.

The two of them silently approached Issei and Asia silently sat down beside one of the tigers.

"How are you feeling Tiamat?" Issei asked opening his eyes and coming out of his meditative posture.

"I'm doing fine." She sat down opposite to him and let his eyes trail her body searching for any kind of discomfort from her. He nodded once he was sure she was fine. "So… what now?" she asked not knowing what to do.

"Do you believe me now?" Issei asked leaning against the tree. He sighed in relief once she nodded. "Good. Ddraig said that he had managed to find all of your treasure through his last wielder. Do you want them now or later?"

Tiamat shot a surprised look at Issei's left hand. "Did he now?"

**[Yeah. You didn't even give my last host the chance to hand over them and instead finished him off.] **Ddraig grumbled and Tiamat rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop grumbling like an old man Ddraig. That's unfitting of someone your status."

**[I'M NOT OLD WOMAN! YOU ARE!]** Issei face palmed at Ddraig's stupidity who realized a moment later about what he said.

Tiamat's eyebrow twitched. "Ho? Did you say something Ddraig?" Her voice had an underlying threat of pain. Issei and Ddraig whimpered.

**[N-Nope. I said nothing!]** Ddraig replied in a panic.

Tiamat smiled. "Good boy!" Tiamat then inquisitively looked at Issei and asked, "What were you doing at the familiar forest?"

"I accompanied Sona, her queen and her latest pawn there to search for a familiar for him and if possible mine." He rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned. "I was hoping to take you as my familiar until Ddraig let the fact that you're my great-grandmother slip out."

"He didn't tell you that earlier?"

"Nope."

"That's just like him." Tiamat dryly said with a nod.

Issei coughed into his hand and asked, "So Tiamat… would you mind telling me how you met this old fool of a winged lizard?"

"Very well. I guess I'll tell you about us."

"I'm home!" Before Tiamat could start, Yuki's voice rang through the air and soon enough Yuki stepped through the doors into the garden. She stopped in front of Tiamat and bowed. "Greetings Tiamat-sama, I am Yuki Hyoudo, Ise's wife." She straightened up and walked past the now blank faced Tiamat before sitting by his side.

**[Oi, you there Tia?] **Ddraig called out snapping Tiamat out of her daze.

"Y-Yeah, just was shocked to know that he's already married." Tiamat replied before coughing into her hand. "Where was I?"

"You were about to tell how you met the old fart." Ise replied snuggling with Yuki.

**[Oi.]**

"Right…" Tiamat nodded. "Okay, so I first met him about 4000 years ago. I had just reached my sexual maturity and I happened to pass by a commotion where Ddraig was being bullied." She paused as Issei burst out laughing.

"S-S-Seriously?! The great Heavenly Dragon of Domination Ddraig being bullied?! That's just hilarious!"

Ddraig growled. **[Shut up! I was reaching adolescence back then and wasn't as strong as I was before falling.]**

"Oh." That shut him up. "Understandable I guess. Please continue."

"Hm. I stepped in and stopped it. The group thought they could defeat me and switched targets." Tiamat smiled. "It was really cute how Ddraig cried out telling those fools to stop and vent their frustrations on him instead of me. They didn't listen to him and paid the price when I turned them to crispy burnt dragons. Thinking back on it now, it really was hilarious seeing Ddraig gape at me like I did something impossible." Tiamat chuckled lightly shaking her head. All of them could feel the embarrassment Ddraig was feeling through the Boosted Gear that appeared on Issei's arm when Tiamat started story telling.

"After that I told him: "Don't let their numbers deter you. Don't give in to your fear simply because they were older and bigger than you. Learn to dominate those who oppose you." Saying that I left him not expecting to cross paths with him again. So imagine my surprise when I again saw him taking down several other dragons larger and older than him a century later. I remembered him because he was one of the few red dragons back then. I simply watched from afar and just as I was about to leave, he pops up right in front of my face and asks if I remembered saving him."

**[She nodded with a surprised face and told me that in fact she did remember me and didn't expect to see me again.]**

"Then we talked for a few moments before eventually going our own ways. My aim was to prove that we female dragons were not to be taken lightly while Ddraig wanted to be strong and eventually steal the principles of Domination from God. I wished him luck and parted ways with him." Tiamat paused licking her lips.

**[She gave me a funny look when I told her about my aim to steal the principles of Domination from God and left.]**

"When we met up again about 2500 years ago, I had reached my prime, gained the title of 'Chaos Karma Dragon' and became one of the six Dragon Kings. Ddraig had already surpassed me and told me that he gained the title 'Heavenly Red Dragon of Domination'. We spent some time together retelling each other of our journeys and sparred with each other pointing out flaws of each other. We probably spent a year together before going our own ways again. It was another half-century later that we met again under rather unfavorable situation." She sighed dropping her head.

**[Yeah…]**

"Just what the hell happened?!" Issei asked incredulously. Then he snapped his head towards the Boosted Gear and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me…" Tiamat looked at him having felt the impression of Ddraig sweating under his look. "…you actually raped her didn't you?!" Tiamat blanched.

"He told you _that_?!"

"Wait what? It's true?!"

"NO!" Tiamat shrieked in rage. "I was NOT raped by a wimp like him! Both of us were senseless beasts in heat!" She glowered at Ddraig. "You're lucky you don't have a physical body now or I would've SKINNED YOU ALIVE!"

**[Uuuuu… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give him the impression of raping you but I made fun of him by calling him a rapist.]**

"Which backfired at you." Issei bluntly stated.

**[****Leaving that aside... back then mating**** cycle had hit me rather hard at that time and I was barely aware of what I was doing. I moved past a cave and then smelt her in there. The cave was full of pheromones and well… inhaling them completely clouded my mind and I lost what rationality I had and gave into my instincts. And you can guess what happened next.] **Ddraig gave off the impression of shrugging inside the Boosted Gear.

"Yeah I guess…" Issei muttered and then looked at Tiamat. "…What happened after you were done mating?"

Tiamat sighed. "Once we both regained our senses, I was so furious I thrashed him around by the tail all the while he cried, pathetically might I add." She said with a sadistic smirk.

**[Yeah that and she thrashed me so hard… well I couldn't move for an entire week. I still have the scar on my tail! Even now! And I even swore to take responsibility! I **_**begged**_** her for forgiveness and she finally relented after another week and was willing to give me a chance.] **Ddraig whined.

"You would've died of laughter seeing him squirm all day long under my glare. It was gold!" Tiamat laughed making Ddraig growl in annoyance.

**[Shut it woman! If I wasn't crushing on you at that time I would've left you!] **Issei burst out laughing albeit made sure to muffle it to not wake up Asia.

"Oh really?" Tiamat challenged peering at the jewel of Boosted Gear. "Do you really think Albion would've let you live it down if you left me?"

**[…] **Ddraig wisely remained silent.

"Hah! Thought so!" Tiamat smirked in victory. She really missed the banter she used to do on regular basis with Ddraig.

Issei and Yuki chuckled, the latter who was softly running her hand through a napping Asia's hair.

Tiamat then remembered something and inquisitively looked at Issei. "What happened to the pillar of ice Issei?"

Issei dismissively waved his hand and said, "Sirzechs promised to take care of it shortly after you passed out."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you're on friendly terms with him."

"That's cause we are. We've been for a while." He then frowned remembering something bad. Tiamat watched Yuki nudge him and silently communicate with him through their eyes. After a few moments Yuki sighed and rested her head on his shoulder not stopping running her hand through Asia's hair. Tiamat softly smiled at the couple and closed her eyes lying down on the grass under the tree's shade beside the resting couple leaning against the tree.

_Hmm… definitely made for each other._

"So what happened after that?" Issei asked.

"I gave birth to twins. Ignis and Igneel. Igneel was lazy and a pacifist through and through while Ignis on the other hand was brash, short tempered and jealous."

"Jealous?"

Tiamat nodded. "Igneel despite being lazy and a pacifist was quite the ladies man. He had true friends while Ignis had fake. Soon it was too much for Ignis to bear and when Igneel found his love- Grandeeney was her name by the way, a Sky Dragon- and turned into an evil dragon." Tiamat sighed forlornly. "Albion, Ddraig, I, Igneel, Glacies and Grandeeney all harmonized our powers and created a special dimension after Igneel defeated Ignis and threw him there forever to rot." Tiamat wiped a single drop of tear and sighed.

Yuki looked at her and understood her pain being a fellow mother herself and moved to hug her which Tiamat gladly accepted.

Issei sighed and said, "Then I guess dad fought him."

"Huh?"

"Dad told me that he reached Heavenly Dragon Class by drinking the blood of an evil dragon named Ignis to defeat 20 other evil dragons."

Hearing her son's death- even if he was an evil dragon- opened Tiamat's floodgates and she cried after a very long time in the comfort of her great-grandson and his wife.

* * *

A week passed since Tiamat left for the underworld. Apparently she was the secret judge/administrator for the Rating Games and had to attend every single one of them. She only appeared when something unexpected or malicious things happened and only did the job as she was indebted to Ajuka Beelzebub. She wanted to be his familiar but her debt to Ajuka wouldn't let her be one.

Issei said it was fine that she had to leave but made her promise to drop by at his house whenever she was free, at least for Ddraig's sake. She rolled her eyes and agreed to it before returning to the Underworld through a garganta Issei opened.

At the moment he was heading towards the ORC with Yuki as the two had decided to drop Asia off at her club. As soon as the two neared the door, they heard Rias yelling at someone and she seemed pissed.

Putting an ear against the door he and Yuki listened to the commotion.

"Riser! I told you I won't marry you!" They heard Rias's muffled yell.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." This supposed Riser replied to her.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your father and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Seeing as the two continued to argue Issei and Yuki nodded at each other and pushed open the doors stopping the argument.

"Yo Buchou! Sorry we're late." Issei casually said entering the room with Yuki on his heels. The two of them ignored the dumbfounded look from the blonde man in red. In one glance at the man Issei understood the situation. Sitting down he discreetly locked eyes with the surprised Grayfia and slowly blinked telling her to let him take care of the mess. She hesitated but blinked back at him letting him have the reigns.

Issei knew why she hesitated and was only amused.

He nodded at Akeno who placed his and Yuki's tea cup and locked eyes with him pleading for help. He smiled back at her relieving her. As soon as Akeno stood back at her place by Rias's side, he gave the blonde man a once over before looking at Rias with fake inquisition.

"Who's he?" He simply asked snapping Rias and Riser out of their daze.

Rias scowled and said venomously, "He's Riser Phenex, my… fiancé."

Issei winced. _Wow! Such hatred._

"Oh? Who might these two be Rias darling?" Riser asked leering at him and Yuki. "Are they your servants too?"

Before Rias could say anything Issei chirped, "I'm Issei Hyoudo! Nice to meet you!" He grinned. "And this is my wife Yuki!" Yuki didn't even bother acknowledging Riser. "And no. we're not her servants."

"So you're humans then? Humans aware of the supernatural?" Riser asked not taking his eyes off of Yuki who was pointedly ignoring him.

Issei then cheerfully asked. "Now though may I ask why you're marrying her Riser-san?" Issei glanced at Rias and tipped his head discreetly telling her to let him handle it.

She frowned but gave in, sighing as she took her seat behind the desk.

"The newly produced Devils the ones like our servants, the Reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the Reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right?" Issei nodded in fake agreement as he took a sip from his teacup. "Rias and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in her house. And her brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If she doesn't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in her generation." Riser then looked at Rias and asked, "Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias, Riser makes a big smile. "Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias talked over Riser and said it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Suddenly there were flames around Riser and small bits of fire around the room. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"Am I right in concluding that you two don't love each other?" Issei's voice cleanly cut through the two of them.

"Absolutely not!" Rias spat and Riser snorted. "I'm not going to marry a womanizer like you!"

"As if you have a choice!" Riser smirked triumphantly and flinched when his flames were snuffed out and the room dropped several degrees in temperature being covered in frost. "Wha-?" He looked at Grayfia who shook her head. Suddenly chills racked up his spine as he sensed a malicious aura behind him.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let my adorable senpai marry a womanizer like you." Issei said coldly making Riser flinch. Issei was smiling, but his smile was anything but friendly and his eyes burned with cold fury.

Riser remembering that Issei was a human gained his composure and glared at him. "Hmph! What makes you think a mere _human _like you can do anything?"

Issei laughed standing up. "What makes you think I'm a human you damned Flaming Turkey?" He smirked when Riser snarled.

"How dare you call me that?! Die!" Riser shot a stream of flames at Issei and smirked as Issei was only a vague silhouette in the flames.

"Ise!" Rias exclaimed standing up in shock, anger and despair. Right in front of her, Issei her favorite kouhai got burnt to ashes. "Damn you Riser!" She charged up a ball of Power of Destruction and was about to fling it at Riser until Issei's voice rang out through the room clear and loud as the flames snuffed out and he was seen completely fine.

"Calm down buchou. I'm completely fine." Issei smirked looking at Rias. "Did you forget what I am?"

Rias blinked and took a moment to realize what he meant. She looked at her peerage members and saw them give her a 'really?' look. She sighed and slumped down on the table as she sat down with Akeno rubbing her back.

"You!" Riser seethed. "How are you alive?!"

Issei grinned a bloodthirsty grin that made Riser shudder. "How I'm alive doesn't matter. What matters is…" he removed the seal on his divine power and let it flow out in waves causing Riser to violently flinch. His clock eye now revealed Issei continued, "…that you assaulted a _Shinto God _in his territory." All color left everyone's face as they realized what Issei was implying.

Grayfia was unfazed as she knew what Issei was planning to do.

"Y-Y-You d-don't mean…?!" Riser exclaimed pointing at Issei looking deathly pale.

Issei savagely grinned with sadistic glee flaring his divine aura. "Yes! You mister Flaming Turkey have just declared war on not only the Shinto but the Greek Gods too!" he pointed finger guns at Riser. "The Shinto and the Greek are in alliance! And declaring war on one is equivalent to declaring war on the other. And I am _really _close with Gaia and if she heard a _nobody_ like you assaulted me; well she alone would be enough to destroy the Underworld. And let's admit it…" he leaned forward with clasped hands looking Riser straight in the eye taking satisfaction in seeing the devil ready to piss himself. "…The Shinto Trinity are no joke as they are after all the fourth strongest in the world! HAHAHAHA! Just imagine the destruction that will befall the Underworld! And let's not forget about the Fallen Angels! They _despise _you devils and Kokabiel _will _jump at the chance to kill you _all_."

Issei rounded on Grayfia and created a small magic circle. "The doom of Devils is simply one call away…" he menacingly said looking Grayfia in the eye. "Do your part." What no one knew was that the magic circle was actually telepathy magic that Issei was using to relay his plans to Grayfia.

Grayfia stepped in and bowed down to Issei. "He wasn't aware you were a God so please forgive his insolence Issei-sama and do not let this incident be known. I beg of you."

"I'm really sorry for making you act like this Grayfia." Issei telepathically said to Grayfia.

"It's fine Issei. If this can help break the marriage then I'm willing to do anything."

Issei internally grimaced. "I beg you! Please do NOT say you will do anything, because people might take advantage of you."

"Hmm…" Issei pretended to think and cheerfully like a child said, "Nope! Unless you devils are willing to pay for this insolent Flaming Turkey's mistake, I'm going to make the call." The magic circle glowed and started spinning signifying the ringing process of a call. This one actually was a communication magic that he was using to connect to Sirzechs.

Riser stayed rooted in his spot all sweaty and wide eyed as he realized what he did and what the corresponding consequences will be.

Rias and her peerage on the other hand could only stare wide eyed in horror at Issei who was acting completely like a different person. They looked at Yuki and saw her drinking tea as if the whole situation was normal. She just seemed unfazed.

"Very well." Grayfia said straightening up as a magic circle formed under her. "I'll be back shortly with Sirzechs-sama. Please hold on till then."

"Okay!" Issei waved at her as she vanished. He plopped down on the couch and threw his right leg over the left and bringing Yuki closer into his side. He stared at Riser in amusement as he could see the gears running inside the older devil's head stuck between his pride and necessity.

A few painful minutes later the magic circle in the room glowed and came out the Crimson Lucifer and Grayfia. Issei held back his laughter as he could see Sirzechs trying not to laugh at Riser and instead kept a cool mask of disappointment and anger.

Rias stood up from her chair followed by her peerage standing straight in attention receiving a nod of approval from Sirzechs. Riser stood frozen with wide eyes full of fear.

Sirzechs looked at Issei and tipped his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Issei Hyoudo, however it disheartens me that this meeting is under unfortunate circumstances."

"True." Issei nodded in agreement. "But you know how pride and ego works." Issei shrugged getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Grayfia has briefed me on what has happened; however I'd like to learn about it from your perspective. I hope you don't mind?"

Issei waved his hand and said, "Of course not! Take a seat first!"

Sirzechs complied and sat down opposite to Issei. He nodded at Akeno when she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

Issei clapped his hands and said, "Okay, so this is what happened…" For the next several minutes Issei told him what happened not bothering to hide his amusement while Sirzechs hid his own grin with the brim of the teacup. "…and then here we are. This calls for war don't you think?" Issei grinned evilly.

Sirzechs sighed and placed the teacup on his table before standing up and bowing at the waist. "I cannot apologize enough on Riser Phenex's behalf for assaulting you however I beg that you do not start a war. We can't afford to be completely erased from existence."

"Hmm…" Issei took the classic thinking pose and hummed. "…what can you do as compensation for this?"

"I'm willing to do anything as long as it is in my or my fellow Maou's power."

Issei smirked and Riser didn't like the gleam that appeared in his eyes. "Oh don't worry! What I have in mind is something someone of your position can easily do!"

"Very well." Sirzechs straightened up. "What is it that you demand of me?"

"I demand you to make sure this stupid marriage between that _filth_ and my adorable Rias-senpai is canceled for good and that she gets _absolute control_ over her own life and not stay shackled by family obligations. I want you to make sure she gets to be the person she wants to be and for you to be the brother she needs by her side."

His words caused Rias and her peerage to gasp in surprise and happiness with Rias breaking down into happy tears muffling her sobs.

"I see." Sirzechs sighed closing his eyes. "Very well. If it means preventing a war then I'm more than willing to follow through your demands." Seeing as Riser seemed ready to blow a fuse Sirzechs rounded up on him and with narrowed eyes said, "As for _you_ Riser Phenex…" Riser flinched. "…return to the Underworld at once and await further orders. I'll be calling both houses for a meeting and you will be there to face the consequences of your actions."

"B-But-!" Riser protested only to be cut off by Sirzechs.

"Were you given the permission to talk? Are you questioning me?" Sirzechs asked with a glare his green-blue eyes burning with crimson fury.

Riser violently shook his head and created a magic circle. Just as he was about to vanish into it he glared at an amused Issei who cheekily waved at him.

With Riser gone Issei looked at Sirzechs and said, "You have until tomorrow noon to let me know of the outcome of your impromptu meeting with both houses. Am I clear?" Sirzechs nodded at him. "Now scram."

"Of course." Sirzechs and Grayfia bowed and left through the magic circle.

Once the two were gone, Rias's peerage rushed to her and hugged her. He let him have their moment and picked up his bag. Yuki stood up and followed him to the doors.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he threw a wave at them and walked out of the room.

"Ise-kun wait!" Rias called out stopping Issei. Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why what?" Issei repeated pretending to not understand what Rias meant.

"Why did you demand to stop the marriage instead of demanding for something that would benefit you?"

"How does you being happy and free _not_ benefit me?"

Rias smiled _genuinely_. "Thank you!"

Issei shrugged. "Don't thank me until the canceling of the marriage is officially declared. For all I know, your families won't accept my proposition until I fight Riser and defeat him. Thank me after that." With a salute he closed the doors and left for home.

Walking home he smiled like Sosuke Aizen and said, "All according to the plan." He got a slap to the head for that from Yuki.

* * *

When the two houses were waiting for the results of the meeting between their two scions, they _did not_ expect for Grayfia to suddenly appear and tell them that the scion of the Phenex family _assaulted _the Shinto God residing there. They were horrified to say the least. Sirzechs had looked displeased and immediately summoned a magic circle to the meeting between the scions.

Both families grimaced as they knew what that meant.

_War_

They now only hoped that Sirzechs would be able to appease to the God and save their race from extinction. It was a well-known fact that the Shinto Trinity: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo were the fourth strongest and if the rumors about them having the _Red Dragon Emperor _and _Dragneel _by their side were true, then the Devils would definitely be wiped out of existence.

Lord Phenex stood up and marched over when his son came out of the magic circle and _slugged _him across the room stunning the Gremorys as Lady Phenex knew her husband would do that.

Riser burst out of the shattered pillar and looked at his father with a scared look. "F-F-Father?! W-W-Why did you-?"

"Slug you across the room like I once did to Ruval?" Lord Phenex snarled stomping towards his youngest son making him cower in fear. "Take a guess you damned brat!"

Riser flinched seeing his father shake in rage.

His father was normally soft, calm, patient and calculative person always thinking about the best for the family but there were times when he would be angry and those moments were better off forgotten.

Riser looked down and thought back to what he did and the first thing that came to his mind was latest mistake. "I-It's because of that Hyoudo trash isn't it- Grrk?!" He was immediately grabbed by the throat and slammed on the ground.

"YOU ASSAULTED A _GOD_ BELONGING TO A FACTION THAT NOT ONLY HAS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR BUT THE HEAVENLY DRAGON CLASS DRAGON DRAGNEEL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY DECLARE WAR ON US?!" Lord Phenex threw Riser across the room and flared his wings following the thrown Riser before axe kicking him on the ground. "WE DEVILS WILL BE WIPED OUT FROM EXISTENCE! SOMETHING WE'RE TRYING TO PREVENT THROUGH THIS ACCURSED MARRIAGE!" He then grabbed Riser by the throat and growled. "I knew I should've done something from the moment you started _womanizing_ and _hoped_ that Rias would be able to straighten you up from that but…" he released Riser letting him crumple to the ground. "…I guess I shouldn't have expected much from _you_." He turned around and stomped back to his seat ignoring the looks Lord Gremory was giving him.

"Wasn't that…"

"Too much?" Lord Phenex snapped. "No. His punishment pending for a decade will be given to him soon after this meeting." He said in a no-nonsense tone making the other man shut up.

A magic circle glowed and came out Sirzechs looking grim.

"Should we prepare for war?" Lord Gremory asked standing up.

Sirzechs shook his head and took his seat not even bothering to look at Riser. "Issei Hyoudo demanded and I quote: "I demand you to make sure this stupid marriage between that _filth_ and my adorable Rias-senpai is canceled for good and that she gets absolute control over her own life and not stay shackled by family obligations. I want you to make sure she gets to be the person she wants to be and for you to be the brother she needs by her side." After that he told me that I have till tomorrow noon to let him know of the decision made in this meeting. And if I don't and once clock strikes 12:01, war will start." Sirzechs clasped his hands and narrowed his gaze on the two family heads. "Now, what will the decision be? War? Or a _meaningless _marriage of no outcome?"

"It should be obvious." Lord Phenex said without missing a beat. "I'm calling this marriage off like it or not. And as for Riser's punishment, his peerage will no longer serve him but serve Ravel. Riser will be imprisoned in the family dungeon for the next two months." Then he scoffed. "_Hopefully_ this will teach him humility."

"Father…" Riser looked at his father with wide eyes of betrayal and fear after hearing his punishment.

"Hmm…" Sirzechs hummed ignoring the looks of shock his parents were giving to Lord Phenex. "…that's fine and all but if you want him to learn humility, then why not have him fight Issei Hyoudo live in the Underworld?"

Lord Phenex's eyes glinted and he nodded. "_If _Riser wins then he won't have to go through the punishment but if he loses then of course he'll have to suffer the consequences. But the marriage will be called off regardless of the outcome."

Sirzechs nodded. "Yes. That and the event will also serve as an entertainment program for the citizens of the Underworld." Sirzechs stood up followed by his parents and shook hands with Lord Phenex. "Very well. I'll go talk to Issei Hyoudo about this tonight."

"Please do." Lord Phenex replied and turning around glared at his son. "And _you_. If you don't want to suffer the consequences then you better be prepared."

Riser nodded and stepped into the magic circle behind his mother looking completely out of character, though it was understandable considering it was the first time he had truly experienced the wrath of his father.

After the Phenex family was gone, the Gremory heads stayed and looked at their son who was quiet for some reason. Lady Gremory took a step forward and calmly called out. "Sirzechs? Are y-?!"

The Gremory heads jumped when Sirzechs threw his hands up and screamed, "YAAAAAAHOOOOO! FINALLY MY RIA-TAN IS FREEEEEEEEE!" Grayfia sighed a long suffering sigh and sat down on the chair rubbing her temples.

"Sirzechs?!" His parents exclaimed seeing their son dance around singing like he did when he was little.

Said person ignored them and conjured up a communication circle. It glowed and spun before turning gold from crimson. "ISSEI!" He exclaimed like a child. "YOU'RE A GENIUS! HAHAHAHA!" He ignored the dumbstruck faces his parents made. "Thanks a lot!" He rocked on the balls of his feet grinning like a child and nodded periodically. "Uh-uh. Okay. Yup! Meh!"

His parents turned around and looked at Grayfia who looked like she aged several centuries making the two wince.

"Umm Grayfia darling…?" Lord Gremory said nervously feeling lost.

"Huh?" Grayfia gave him an annoyed look and sighed. "He planned all this with the help of Issei Hyoudo." She stated bluntly and shortly.

"You mean everything was planned beforehand?" Lady Gremory asked now feeling amused. Grayfia only grunted. The three of them then looked at Sirzechs who was sniggering.

"I don't know if I should be proud of him or scold him for breaking this marriage." Lord Gremory groaned.

* * *

When Issei got a call from Sirzechs during dinner, he already assumed that he'd only be told about the final decision. So imagine his surprise when his prediction of fighting the Flaming Turkey _Live_ in the Underworld came true. He quickly laughed it off and agreed.

"I've been itching for a fight. Too bad the Fallen Angels couldn't do shit."

That's what he said getting a snort before telling Sirzechs everything about what Asia did that day. It sort of became a tradition for him, Sirzechs and Serafall to gush about their little sisters every few times they conversed. Thus they were labelled as the 'Siscon Trio'.

After he was done talking to Sirzechs, he relayed the news of the battle to the others. Yuki and the others snorted. Asia on the other hand voiced her concerns for him considering he was fighting a Phoenix. Issei corrected her.

"They aren't the real Phoenix Asia, there's a difference. They are 'Phenex' while the real one is 'Phoenix'. They are simply devils with attributes of a Phoenix. They are immortal? So what? I _will_ defeat him. That's my promise as a _God_ and a_ Dragon_."

Issei would show the entire underworld that _Shinto Gods_ are not to be trifled with. That's his promise.

When he told Sona, Rias and their respective peerages about the match, of course Rias showed fear and worry for him until she was smacked into assurance of his victory. Sona was curious about his abilities and wanted to see what he was capable of, while the others simply wanted Riser to fall off of his high horse.

He promised them he'd give hell to Riser.

* * *

"Hehehe~ so you came huh Flaming Turkey?" Issei asked Riser with a smirk. "And here I thought you'd be cowering in the corner of your room in fear."

"Hmph! As if!" Riser scoffed. "God or not, I'll show you that I Riser Phenex is mightier than you!"

Issei laughed. "Funny coming from someone who will be thrown into the family dungeon as punishment."

Riser froze and growled. "Shut your mouth! I will crush you and show that a Phenex is mightier than a God!"

"Exactly the reason there's only 6 Phenex remaining right?" Issei sarcastically said nodding his head with crossed arms.

"Tch." Riser only clicked his tongue in response.

**"Are the contestants ready?"** Sirzechs' voice came out of the speakers.

"Yup!" Issei replied waving at the camera he spotted. Riser grunted.

**"Very well. I Sirzechs Lucifer will referee this battle which will decide whether Riser Phenex will suffer the consequences of assaulting a God or not." **He said getting a chuckle out of Issei.

With the word given Riser burst into flames taking a vague form of a Phoenix and Issei whipped out a sheathed sword from the small vortex.

**"You may begin!"**

* * *

In the observation room sat the members of both houses. Sona and Rias had their peerages with them on the right side of the room and on the left side of the room sat the family heads along with Sirzechs and Grayfia. This match also was being shown live to the citizens of the Underworld as entertainment.

"_VS BATTLE: God VS Phoenix. Who will win?"_ Was the name of the show that everyone was being shown. Sirzechs was damn sure everyone was watching the match and of course they supported Riser. From what his servants told him, there was a betting pool where about 70% betted for Riser's victory while the rest voted for Issei. _A wise choice for them._ Sirzechs thought with a smile.

Sirzechs looked down at the arena which was a giant colosseum and saw Riser and Issei conversing each other. Knowing Issei, he was surely trying to get another rise out of Riser.

"Shut your mouth! I will crush you and show that a Phenex is mightier than a God!"

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Phenex patriarch who had a disappointed frown on his face.

"Exactly the reason there's only 6 Phenex remaining right?"

Issei's sarcastic reply made everyone even Grayfia cringe.

"Tch."

"Brat can't even come up with a proper reply." Lord Phenex scoffed. "We raised a failure." Lady Phenex didn't reply but a frown marred her face showing her reluctant admittance.

Sirzechs glanced at Rias and smiled seeing her jittery and worried about Issei while Sona's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What if Ise dies?!" Rias shrieked making her parents worry.

Sirzechs held back a laugh. Issei? Dying from Phoenix flames? _What a joke._

"For the last time Rias!" Sona groaned. "Just. Trust. In. Issei.!"

"B-B-But-!" Rias whimpered shrinking upon herself under Sona's glare.

"You wanna get gagged?" Sirzechs almost spat out his drink hearing Sona of all people say something Akeno-esque.

Seeing the clock strike midnight, Sirzechs stood up and created a magic circle to use as mic. "Are the contestants ready?"

"Yup!" He held back a chuckle from hearing Issei's chipper reply.

"Very well. I Sirzechs Lucifer will referee this battle which will decide whether Riser Phenex will suffer the consequences of assaulting a God or not." He said getting a chuckle out of Issei.

Riser burst into flames taking a vague form of a Phoenix and Issei whipped out a sheathed sword from a small vortex.

"A sword?" Lord Gremory muttered.

Ignoring that Sirzechs let the match begin. "You may begin!" If he wasn't a Maou he would've said something like: Punch each other's lights out! _Issei's affecting me quite a bit._ An understatement for sure.

He offered Issei's wife Yuki to be here but she refused politely saying she'd rather watch the match from home with her family. Sirzechs shrugged and connected the T.V to that of the Underworld.

Back at the match, Sirzechs internally sighed seeing Riser rush in at Issei who was standing with his sword loosely in hand without a care.

"What's Ise doing standing like that?!" Sirzechs chuckled seeing Rias panic.

"_Riiaaaaaaaaaas!_"

"Eeep!"

* * *

Issei relaxed loosely holding Yamato in one hand while Riser rushed at him.

"Take this you bastard!" Riser created a massive fireball and flung it at him. Issei could imagine Rias panicking and chuckled.

"You call this a fireball?" Issei asked simply swatting away the fireball with his sheathed sword. He held up a hand and small magic circle slightly bigger than his hand formed. A crimson fireball the size of his palm formed and shot forward like a bullet.

Riser stomped on the ground and a wall of flames formed in front of him.

"No use!" Issei commented and true to his word, the fireball instead absorbed the flames and grew as big as Riser's torso before hitting him resulting in a massive explosion.

"AAARRRGHH!" Riser roared as bit by bit he turned to ash. It took a few seconds for Riser to turn into ashes but it was a few agonizing seconds.

Issei waited and soon the ashes burst into flames and Riser reformed _naked_.

"Didn't expect you to be a flasher Riser." He looked downwards and deadpanned. "Neither to be _tiny_ down there."

Riser immediately coated himself in flames and dispersed them to reveal himself to be clothed. He seethed. "You bastard!" He coated his fist in flames and lounged at Issei increasing his speed with aerokinesis and punched Issei in the face only succeeding to move his face to the side.

"And?" Issei raised a challenging eyebrow getting a flame covered kick grunting slightly but otherwise no reaction. He sighed and shoved Riser off of him before rolling his shoulder switching his sword to the left hand. "You call that a punch?" Issei made a fist and reared his arm back keeping it parallel to the ground above his hip. "Let me show you what a punch is." He _punched_ and Riser didn't get the chance to scream before he was simply vaporized, not exactly erased from existence, but vaporized. A second later Riser burst into existence. "And this is a kick." Issei didn't even let Riser regenerate completely before Spartan kicking him in the chest. With a sonic boom, the upper regenerated body of Riser shot back crashing into the furthest wall of the pocket dimension cracking it. "Che."

He teleported to Riser's location and saw the man standing up on unsteady legs panting harshly. Issei tilted his head and commented, "You definitely have talent but what you lack is skills, strategic mind and killer instincts."

"…haa… haa…sh-shut up…! ... I'll kill… you…!" Riser winced standing up on wobbly legs lighting himself up in flames again.

Issei sighed. "Empty threats. Another thing you lack is the ability to determine whether you will win the fight or not." Issei slowly pulled out Yamato out of its sheath and sheathed it back but the effect was immediately flooding the arena and cracking the walls of the pocket dimension with the sheer volume of holy energy. Riser gasped and fell to the ground in a whimpering mess.

_***Click***_

Light briefly flashed and Riser was then cut into tiny countless pieces before very slowly and painfully regenerating apparently passed out cold from the pain. Issei looked up at the camera and gave a thumbs up with a cheerful grin.

**"Riser Phenex has been defeated. Shinto God Issei Hyoudo wins!"** Sirzechs declared and a moment later Issei and Riser were teleported out of the now crumbling pocket dimension.

* * *

The spectators didn't know how to react when a single punch from Issei completely vaporized Riser. Their jaws had fallen once when Issei's palm sized fireball absorbed Riser's flames and turned him to ashes after enlarging.

"Didn't expect you to be a flasher Riser." A pause was followed by a deadpan. "Neither to be tiny down there."

"PFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAH!" Rias laughed while Sona looked torn between reprimanding Issei and laughing. She settled for sighing.

_Give this boy a medal!_ Sirzechs thought taking a sip of his drink.

Then they were simply gob smacked when Issei kicked a half regenerated Riser to the end of the pocket dimension _cracking _it.

The male heads of the two houses shot up from their seat when Issei briefly pulled out his sword. The sheer volume of holy energy released was enough to crack a pocket dimension _made by Sirzechs himself_.

"TH-THIS IS MADNESS!" Lord Gremory exclaimed.

Sirzechs looked down and took another sip of his drink suppressing his laughter. _PFFFT! Oh man how I wish I could say "THIS IS SPARTA!" Too bad I'm a Maou and the reference would've simply flew over their heads. Oh joy._ He rolled his eyes and looked at the screen just in time for an unconscious Riser to regenerate from being cut down to tiny countless pieces. _For him to use that technique. He must have been too bored._

Sirzechs stood up from his seat and created the same magic circle from before. "Riser Phenex has been defeated. Shinto God Issei Hyoudo wins!" He smiled as Rias and the others cheered. He exchanged glances with Grayfia as the Phenex heads left the room silently telling her to send Riser to the infirmary while Issei was summoned into the observation room.

"Yo!" Issei saluted popping out of the magic circle only to be tackled by Rias. "OOF!"

"You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Rias kept on repeating hugging him tightly squeezing the life out of him.

Issei turning blue rapidly tapped Rias but to no avail.

"Rias!" Sona yelled approaching the two. "Get off of him! Release him at once! You're killing him!" She heaved and pulled Rias off of him. Too bad she ended up suplexing Rias by mistake.

"Ack!" Rias croaked.

"Oh crap! Sorry not sorry Rias!" Sona apologized (?).

Rias rubbed her head and waved Sona off. "Meh! It's fine! No biggie! See?" She pointed at the large bump on her head and grinned. "I'm A-okay!"

Everyone gave her a dry look and sighed.

Sirzechs chuckled pulling Issei to his feet and asked, "So how was it?"

Issei shrugged. "Eh? I'll give him a four out of ten." Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Zechs! I gave the Fallen Angels a solid minus one! And they were in a group too! Albeit lacking co-ordination." He grumbled the last part.

"Eh? Nii-sama? Ise-kun? Why do the two of you seem like old friends?" Rias bluntly asked tilting her head her bump now gone.

Issei and Sirzechs shared a look and grimly nodded. Grayfia sighed and left the room knowing what was coming next. _I really need a break._

Issei and Sirzechs looked at the group with a grim but serious face making them tense up and said, "We've known each other for three years already."

"Then why made the serious face?!" Rias immediately replied whining as she crumpled to the ground in despair.

Sona sighed adjusting her glasses. "You're going to end up killing me one day Ise-kun."

Issei shrugged. "Hey look at the bright side! At least you won't be dying in the hands of an enemy. Though you will have that same annoyed look on your face if you end up dying like that."

Tsubaki snorted and Sona sighed, her peerage simply stood awkwardly not knowing how to react.

Sirzechs clapped his hands getting everyone's attention and said, "Okay everyone! Let's hurry up and attend the small party I'm throwing in response to Ria-tan's freedom!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and followed Sirzechs to the party room. On their way out Rias managed to peck Issei on the cheek actually managing to catch him by surprise and scurried away before he could react. Sona simply patted him and joined Rias.

_If Amaterasu saw this she would've crying rivers of joy saying that her Icchan was finally building his harem or the like._ Issei thought shivering and shaking his head. _Here's to hoping no one finds that out._

Too bad that hope wouldn't amount shit.

* * *

**The fight was supposed to happen at the beginning of chapter four by the way. Did anyone recognize the cave? The cave is actually the one from 'Do Me A Wrong' by '****ChaosEmperorNex'. The cave shows up in Chapter Nine. It too was the lair of Tiamat in that story. 'Do Me A Wrong' is an actual Bleach and DxD crossover worthy of earning a place in TV Tropes. Too bad it hasn't been updated in a long while and by now I've re-read it over five times.**

**Issei's dragon form resembles that of Ignia from Fairy Tail, and yes Igneel, Dragneel, Grandeeney are taken from there too. Garganta is an inter-dimensional traversing system used by Hollows in BLEACH.**

**Another thing! The backstory of Ddraig and Tiamat was actually the idea of my childhood friend/cousin and fellow writer: ****Tiger The Hedgehog. Be sure to read his story: When a Demon's life becomes Hell. **


	4. Notes on some changes to Chapter 3

**After reading several reviews and getting sense beat into my head by my childhood friend/cousin and fellow writer 'Tiger the Hedgehog', I made some small changes. They are as follows:**

**1) I decided to keep Albion's specialty as Poison just like in canon but introduced his daughter (my OC) in the story as the one with 'Glacial Conflagration Flames'. It is as follows:**

"You…" Tiamat whispered in shock with wide eyes realizing what happened. _The cold she felt was the same as Albion's daughter._

"That's right. I've also inherited _Glacies's_ ice element and her iconic Glacial Conflagration Flames."

**This is one of the changes. **

**2) I also made sure to give Glacies a brief introduction. It is as follows:**

Tiamat nodded. "True that may be, I'm the only female dragon that has earned that title. We female dragons are extremely rare and most of us aren't that strong. With hard work and determination I was able to become as strong as I am now." Spotting a napkin on the table, she wiped her mouth with it as she finished eating breakfast. _"Albion's daughter Glacies on the other hand is a Dragon King class dragon. Too bad she refused to be entitled a Dragon King."_

_Glacies just like her father was a white Gwiber dragon but unlike Albion who had golden horns she had blue._

**3) After a certain reviewer pointed out a fact, I also added a bit more info to rectify the misunderstanding. It is as follows:**

"Wait what? It's true?!"

_"NO!" Tiamat shrieked in rage. "I was NOT raped by a wimp like him! Both of us were senseless beasts in heat!" She glowered at Ddraig. "You're lucky you don't have a physical body now or I would've SKINNED YOU ALIVE!"_

_[Uuuuu… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give him the impression of raping you but I made fun of him by calling him a rapist.]_

_"Which backfired at you." Issei bluntly stated._

_[__Leaving that aside... back then_ mating cycle had hit me rather hard at that time and I was barely aware of what I was doing. I moved past a cave and then smelt her in there. The cave was full of pheromones and well… inhaling them completely clouded my mind and I lost what rationality I had and gave into my instincts. And you can guess what happened next.] Ddraig gave off the impression of shrugging inside the Boosted Gear.

"Yeah I guess…" Issei muttered and then looked at Tiamat. "…What happened after you were done mating?"

**4) I also reduced Riser's punishment from a decade to two months because as much as I hate him, I will need him in the story. IT sis as follows:**

"It should be obvious." Lord Phenex said without missing a beat. "I'm calling this marriage off like it or not. And as for Riser's punishment, his peerage will no longer serve him but serve Ravel. Riser will be imprisoned in the family dungeon for the next _two months_." Then he scoffed. "_Hopefully_ this will teach him humility."

**Another thing, I sometimes have severe lack of attention so I might have missed something. PM me if you find anything mismatching in the story. **

**Thank You.**


End file.
